Soul
by wishbone23
Summary: It all vanished. Everything I once knew, gone in an instant. And now I'm in some lab thing run by an insane espeon. Something's going on here, and I'm going to figure out what, and get out of here in the process.
1. I am Soul

**Finally the next fanfic arrives. Welcome to the world of Soul. Granted the story takes place in Unova, Soul isn't a location ... Anyways be sure to show your support by reviewing and reading. **

I was born in black city and abandoned a year and a half after my birth by my parents. Great way to start life, right? Homeless and alone, without any idea how to provide for myself in the cruel streets of black city. But one thing kept me alive, I'm not a normal eevee, I am a shiny eevee. A rich man found me on the streets, dying of hunger. A shiny eevee, what a novelty, right? What rich guy could pass up a free shiny eevee. So he took me in, and made me his family's pet. I can't complain. I had food, water and shelter and all I needed to do was act like a pet. Allowing myself to be scratched, petted and acting calm around strangers was like the brownie point of pets. If I did so I got extra food or sometimes a treat. Being a pet was a pretty decent life, until...

"Come on Cyril." A young boy around the age of 12 spoke to me. He was the son of the Mr. Smith, who was the rich guy that picked me up off of the streets. His name was Chris and I spent most of my time with him so that we both could avoid boredom. Yeah, my name was Cyril, it was better that most poké -pet names. Who would like being called Fluffy or Muffin? Before I continue I should probably explain a few things. First of all my family consists of Chris, Mr. Smith and me. If you want to know what I look like, (finding a picture of a shiny eevee online is a good idea) I have white fur where a normal eevee has brown fur, which is most of my body. And I have light blue fur where a normal eevee has white fur. If anyone cares to know this I have blue eyes. Chris is 5 foot 5 inches, and has light brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a white t-shirt and green shorts and today was no exception. As for Mr. Smith I don't remember what he looks like because he is always in his lab, creating some weird chemicals that earn us money somehow. I think he sells them to the shady guys who came into our house wearing masks. I know what you are thinking, but they were not drugs. They were usually some kind of green liquid in a syringe. A syringe is that thing you use to inject things into living beings. So anyways back to the story. Chris and I decided to play fetch in the street. No cars ever came through, just people walking so it was O.K to play in the street. As usual Chris threw a stick and I ran to go fetch it. But today was not a normal day. I ran to fetch the stick, just like I always did, smiling and breathing hard, just like I always did. But that was when I saw it. A syringe filled with the green liquid I had seen so much before. Scattered around it were pieces of glass. As I looked up at our apartment building I saw that Mr. Smith's lab window was broken, so I had no doubt that the syringe was from his experiments, and that the glass was from our window being broken. Somehow, maybe a slip of his hand, the syringe had crashed through the window and now, along with a bunch of broken glass, was right in my path. Chris yelled at me, telling me to stop. Did he really think I wouldn't try? I tried to stop but it was too late. After being cut several times by glass shards I stepped on it. The syringe, something so tiny, so insignificant would change my life forever. I stepped on the part used for injecting things and it stabbed into my right paw, releasing chemicals the entire time it was inside my body. I winced in pain. Eventually it stopped going deeper into my paw, right after breaking one of my bones. I lost consciousness soon after that, the last thing I heard was Chris's footsteps.

I regained consciousness, not knowing where I was. It felt like I was on something soft and cushion-like. Almost like a bed. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't respond to my commands. I heard voices.

"I'm sorry, but at least the bone will heal." A feminine voice said. It sounded like the Nurse Joys in those romantic hospital shows. What, I need to do something while Chris is at school! Don't judge me. Was she talking about me?

"But now Cyril'll be a mutant forever." That was Chris speaking, I'd know his voice anywhere.

"I'm sorry sir." The Nurse Joy-like voice said. " I didn't know the machine would spread the mutation. But at least his soul isn't mutated. You can't mutate a soul with chemicals." Spread the mutation? So the chemicals that were in my paw are now mutating the rest of my body? Stupid Nurse Joy. I started to lost consciousness again. Dang it, I can't seem to keep my consciousness today.

"Are you O.K." I regained consciousness again. Where was I? The ground, there was grass on it. I was outside of Black City! I had never left the city before. Where the heck am I? I got up as quickly as I could and looked around. It seemed like I was in a forest and that a female Mareep around my age was looking at me like I was some sort of weirdo. I guess I should explain a bit about my age before I keep telling the story. I call myself a thirteen year old. But that isn't how many years I've been alive. I don't want to go into too much detail, but put simply I celebrate my birthday a few times a year. Using a ratio of the average lifetime of humans and eevees I made my age equivalent to what my human age would be based on how far along I am in my lifetime. Did that make sense to you? It's pretty hard to explain. But if I was a human I would count as a thirteen year old. Fourteen tomorrow. I realized that the Mareep was still staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"I'm fine." I told her. Then the truth hit me. There is no way I would be in a forest unless Chris and Mr. Smith put me here. Two families deserting me, how many shiny eevees do you know who have to go through that? I'll bet you can't even think of one, other than me.

"Good, what is your name? My name is Mary." She seemed nice, if not a bit ignorant. But hey ignorance is bliss, right? What is my name though? I remember that before I became a pet my name was Sam. But after my parents deserted me I decided that I wouldn't let them have the honor of being the ones to choose my name. I guess my next name came from Chris and Mr. Smith, but they had deserted me too so they don't deserve the honor of being the ones who have chosen my name either. This time I would get a name from someone who has never left me. That would be me. But I guess my body, mind and everything else was changed because of that stupid syringe. But there was one part of me that I have had all of my life. My soul.

"My name," I told her "is Soul."


	2. Amber

**Just to clear this up, Soul still looks like a normal shiny male eevee, all physical changes to his appearance will be described in the story. Also let's celebrate, Soul made a guest appearance in Love starts in a tree chapter 6! I will wrote about what happened in Loves starts in a tree chapter 6 from Soul's perspective in this chapter though, so don't feel like you'll be missing much if you don't read Love starts in a tree. Underlined words mean that the mutation is speaking or** thinking.

"That's a cool name. A lot better than mine." Mary said.

"No, your name isn't bad. At least yours was given to you out of love." I gritted my teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents named you, correct?"

"Yeah, but why-"

"I named me."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't accept names from those who have abandoned me." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Then your life can't get any worse." She tried, hoping to cheer me up.

"It is. I was injected by some chemicals that are mutating my body as we speak."

"Then every day will be exiting?"

"Not in a good way. How would you feel if you- do you like apples? I want an apple. Wait, I hate apples! What the heck is going on?"

"I can get you an apple if you want. Hey wasn't your paw white before?" Mary seemed kind of scared: who wouldn't be, even I was getting scared of me. I looked at my paw and it was indeed not white. The mutation turned my paw's fur black. _Is it going to do that with all of my fur?_

"No thank you I hate apples. Yes please I love apples. No. Yes. Shut up! You really are an insignificant being aren't you? That would be great thank you. Sorry, we must seem so creepy right now. That's because we are! Shut up mutation, what do you know! More than you ever will. Do you mind if I take this body from you? I'm getting bored. Shut up! You can't think of anything better to say? Let the superior being have the body. No! It's mine!" _The mutation is developing it's own personality, that's strange. I hope Mary doesn't think I'm a freak. I do, look at her expression. You're in my mind too? Yeah, but look at her face. _ She did look pretty weird. Her head was tilted to the right a bit, and her face held a combination of confusion, fear and that expression that tells you someone is about to run away from you. I couldn't help but laugh. The mutation may be the thing that'll ruin my life but at least someone who had a decent sense of humor was taking over my body. _I'm going to be really nice to you, today, for the rest of the day I won't interfere with what you say or think. See ya later! Bye mutation, see you tomorrow!_ I looked back at Mary, who was already running away from me. She tripped over a root and fell, she happened to fall down a large drop towards the ocean. Luckily after she fell in the water, she swam to the shore. She seemed like she was okay but very shocked and like she had almost drowned. _Figures. I __would run away from me too. I hope you have a good life Mary, or at least a better one than I will._

I walked around for a bit, realizing that I had no idea where to find food or water, I started to worry. As someone who barely learned to take care of himself all these years, and had all of his meals given to him, this was going to be pretty hard. I then heard a violent crying, the sound sounded like it was coming from my left. I walked over to my left to find a female riolu crying violently near the edge of a cliff. _Did her friend just die or something? The easiest thing to do would just be to go over there and ask her what's wrong._

"So," I said taking a seat next to her "what's got you down?" She studied me carefully.

"What does it matter to you? I don't even know you." She seemed pretty sad about something.

"The sad help the sad. it's an unwritten law."

"So why are you sad?" I frowned, she was trying to avoid talking about her problem.

"I asked you first." She looked at me again. Trying to decide weather or not to tell me.

"I had some friends- at least I thought they were my friends but turns out they hated me." I laughed at what she called a problem. That wasn't worth crying over.

"Is that it? No offense or anything, but that's nothing."

"So why are you sad then?"

"I was just abandoned by my family and accidentally almost killed my only friend."

"Okay, that is pretty bad." She looked at me, her breathing starting to become less noisy.

"I'm not done. I also became a mutant and now am losing control over myself." I showed her my black furred paw.

"What's your name?"

"Soul, you?"

"Soul, that's a cool name. I'm Amber." She held out her hand which I shook with my left paw, the paw that still had white fur.

"Listen carefully Amber, you can make new friends, better ones." I noticed a group of two zoruas and a riolu who seemed like they had been watching us the whole time we had been talking. "Are those your friends?" I asked her.

"I guess so. But they're the ones who don't hate me." I struggled to not laugh at what this riolu called sadness. It was nothing. She still had friends, so she didn't really have much to complain about. I winked at her.

"Then you hardly have anything to complain about." I then walked away, to allow her to be with her friends. _Where am I going? I don't know how to get food, water or find friends. Well isn't this great. Looks like I'm really going to need a lot of help from you mutation if I'm to survive. Good, you finally understand that I can help you. Find somewhere to sleep, we'll start in the morning._ So I walked around for five or so minutes until I decided that I would go to sleep on the grass. _Goodnight mutation, let's try not to die tomorrow._ I then fell asleep.


	3. Heart

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit short.**

_I woke up. What the heck am I going to do now? Mutation?I'm going to control your body for a while, sorry but if you want to eat this is the best way. Whatever, but if someone comes by I'm doing to socializing. Fine, then that'll be today's deal. _I lost control of my body as expected, it's a weird feeling, it really is. Not being in control of your body, having no limbs to move around, just being able to see what the mutation sees. I saw myself create a ball of darkness in my mouth and shoot it at a tree that had apples on it. The shadow ball snapped two ripe apples off of the tree which my body caught and started eating. Once I was finished an espeon started walking up to me. She looked at me curiously. _Mutation, it's my turn. Right. _And in an instant I had control of my body again.

"Hello little mutant." The espeon said. I was shocked that she knew I was a mutant. How did she know that?

"How did you know I'm a mutant?"

"It's quite conspicuous."

"What?"

"Obvious."

"How so?"

"I'm a psychic type. I simply scrutinized your brain."

"What?"

"Sorry I'll try to dumb down my vocabulary. I looked around in your brain using my psychic powers."

"That's kinda rude."

"Do you want help? Getting rid of the mutation. Because I can assist you with that."

"Really?"

"Sort-of. I can slow it down and reverse it a bit. Would you like that?"

"Yes. No. Come on we had a deal. The deal didn't involved hurting me!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Her eyes flashed and I instantly fell asleep. I woke up and looked up at her. My body felt different somehow. I looked at my paw and noticed that it was still black. But my leg was too.

"You speed the mutation up!"

"What? Oh right, you think I speed it up because your fur is black. No, that isn't the mutation, you evolved into an umbreon in your sleep. The mutation was keeping you from evolving, but I fixed that. It's still in your body, and it's still going to keep spreading, just slower. Sorry that that's all I can do."

"Can all espeons do stuff like that?"

"No. I'm not a normal espeon. You can say that I'm almost like a legendary Pokemon."

"How so?"

"I was created in a lab to be the strongest Pokemon ever. Needless to say, the scientists came close to succeeding, they created a Pokemon who has power to rival the legendaries. Behold." She struck a pose. _Is she telling the truth? Probably not, no espeon could be as strong as a lugia._ "Don't believe me? Check this out. She created a wave of psychic energy that toppled around ten trees at once. "Psystrike, Mewtwo would learn it at level 100. But I already know it. I could have destroyed more trees but I didn't want to startle you too much. Now comes the fun part. You see, my services aren't free. Even for a cute umbreon like you."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss." That shocked me. I had never had a girl ask me for a kiss. Or a girlfriend, or a friend who was a girl, so this was new territory for me. Unless you count Mary and Ashley as my friends. Then I've had two friends who are girls. But I don't consider them friends.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, you know what those are, right?"

"Well yeah, but why a kiss?"

"Because I want one. That's all there is to it."

"I already have a girlfriend. Maybe something else?"

"You can't lie to someone who can read your mind. I know you have never had a girlfriend." _She actually does look pretty attractive. Maybe one kiss couldn't hurt. If she wants it I guess she does deserve it for helping me._

"Fine I'll kiss you. But one question first, what's your name?"

"I'm Heart. Funny isn't it? We are both named after parts of the body. Now come kiss me." I walked over to her with my new umbreon body. I then turned my head to the right, and she turned her head the other way. We closed the distance between our lips and they came in contact. Yeah, we kissed. It felt pretty good. I hope that's because that was my first kiss, because I really don't want to have a crush on Heart. "That was nice." She said after we backed away from each other. "Have a good life, and don't be sad because I know we'll see each other again." _That was pretty egocentric. _And with that she walked away. I stared at her the whole time. She's hot, why shouldn't I stare at her? _Now what do I do? I guess I should go try to make a friend or something. Or I could try to get used to my new umbreon body. That sounds like a good idea._ So I spent the next hour or so getting used to my new body. Running, using attacks and jumping. I found that my new body is a lot stronger. That's a good thing. It make evolving worthwhile. _I think there are six other evolutions of eevee. Did I hear somewhere that the evolutions usually stay in packs? That should be my new goal. I want to find a pack of eevee evolutions._


	4. Glaceon

**This story officially puts my stories combined over the 20,000 word mark. Yay!**

_Now that I control your body again I'm getting rid of all hindrances. Such as? The emotion of love, I'll give it back when you find a girl you should love very deeply, but until then it's useless. Others can use it to manipulate and destroy you. Plus thanks to Heart this is the only emotion I can unplug from your body for a while, and the only thing I can do for a while period. Why love? Isn't it important for some reason?_ We kept walking as we argued. I didn't really have much of an argument as to why I should keep my ability to love. What can I say, I've never had a crush on anyone before, so I don't really care about romantic love, and the ones who received my family love just tossed me aside anyways. _Maybe the mutation is right. Love is a pretty dumb emotion. There isn't really any reason to keep it. Yes, I'm really weakening, I don't think I'll be able to talk to you for a while. _And it kept the mutation from reading my thoughts temporarily. _What am I mutating into?_ The question that I need to answer. I kept walking until I reached a small pond. I walked over and started lapping some water. _Water tastes a lot better when you haven't had any for a really long time._ _When is the last time I had water?_ I pondered for a few minutes about water. My thoughts being broken when a glaceon walked up to me.

"Hello." She said, although it seemed like she half sang it. I looked up at her. Another hot girl. What is it with all the hot eeveelutions around here?

"What do you want?" I said in a kind way, but with a hint of bitterness. She blushed.

"You seem lonely. I don't know anyone who walks around the forest alone. And I kinda need an umbreon friend."

"Why do you need an umbreon friend?"

"Well. I live in a group of eeveelutions and we have every eeveelution and an eevee but not an umbreon. The group doesn't feel complete without one."

"Then this is a lucky situation for both of us. I happened to be looking for a group of eeveelutions to join." She smiled like she had just won the lottery.

"Great, please follow me and I'll introduce you to the others." She half walked half ran and I followed her until we made it to a clearing. It was a place if the forest where for some reason there were no trees. There I saw every other eeveelution, other than a glaceon, who was right next to me and an umbreon, as well as an eevee. "I found an umbreon who want to join our group!" She yelled at them.

"What's his name?" A leafeon asked as he walked up toward me.

"I'm Soul. How about you?"

"Just to quicken the introductions everyone but you is named their species name. For instance I'm Leafeon and the glaceon next to you is Glaceon." He then walked back to where he was when I found him, sitting next to a female espeon. I then noticed that the eeveelutions were all paired into groups with one female and one male each. All of the groups were having a conversation.

"Are they all dating or something?" I asked Glaceon.

"Leafeon and Espeon?"

"Everybody."

"Well, Leafeon and Espeon are mates, Jolteon and Vaporeon are dating and Eevee and Flareon are mates."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where's your guy?"

"He's standing right next to me." She said while blushing.

"Pardon?" She giggled a little.

"You silly. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend." I thought for a minute. She didn't seem like that bad of a girl. _Should I say yes, or no. I am incapable of loving so I guess I should let her decide if she wants a boyfriend like that._

"I'm afraid I'll be answering you question with another question. If you had a boyfriend how didn't love you but only though of you as a friend, would you be content?"

"That's a tough question. Does your answer depend on mine?"

"It may."

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course." We smiled at each other nervously. After our conversation Glaceon introduced me to everyone, one couple at a time. By the time she finished it was still around noon.

"What do we do now?" I asked Glaceon.

"It's around noon, at this point in time the girls and the guys usually split up into separate groups to talk for a few hours." As if cued by her words the guy and girls kissed, said goodbye and the boys walked to my left, while the girls walked to my right.

"See ya later." Glaceon said to me. She then walked with the girls to talk. I walked over to the boy group, which consisted of me, Leafeon, Jolteon and Eevee.

"Nice job." Jolteon said while hitting my shoulder friendlily. "Looks like you and Glace really hit it off."

"Sort of." I said

"What do you mean by that?" Eevee asked me. I became aware that everyone in the boy group was staring at me.

"How can one "hit it of" if one is incapable of love?" I said.

"Are you claiming that you cannot love?" Leafeon asked me.

"I am."

"That's impossible. Everyone can love." Eevee said, seeming like he assumed I was sad and was trying to cheer me up.

"Due to a series of odd circumstances I no longer have the ability to love. It is an emotion that has been temporarily taken from me, but it may very well be forever that it is gone." I saw the confused looks on all of the guy's faces. "This may be more simple if I just give you my life story. Do you mind if I do that?"

"That's fine with us." Leafeon said. So I explained to them about my life and the mutation, pausing many times to answer a question. I told the story until I got to the point where Glaceon and I split up into the gender groups, assuming that the rest was obvious. At the end of my story everyone looked at me like I was a freak, then their faces softened and they looked sorry for me. After the gender meetings Glaceon and I talked for most of the rest of the day (when we weren't eating or drinking) and then I fell asleep.


	5. Bluff

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Please note that even though I don't PM all of my wonderful reviewers, it means a lot to me when I get a new review.**

I was inside a dark world. Everything I could see was darkness. I took this time alone to ponder a few things. There was one question that was weighing heavily on my mind. _Should I date Glaceon?_ It was a hard question to answer. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, but it didn't matter. I needed to figure this out. _ I don't really care either way. I only like her as a friend, but she wants to be my girlfriend. I guess it would make her happy, and making her happy would be a nice thing to do. _

"No I don't think you should date her." A voice from who knows where said to me.

"Why not?" I asked it.

"A couple should be two people who have crushes on each other or love each other. You don't actually like like her. Why the heck are you even with this group? Think about it. Why are you in a group of eeveelutions when you could be finding a way to cure your mutation?"

"I guess that does make some sense. But I kinda want friends. But you're right on the Glaceon part."

"Friends come and go, but you only have a limited time to get rid of your mutation."

"Yeah, but I have no idea how to get rid of it."

"There are legends, that this isn't the first time this has happened. Apparently a pichu and his trainer went through a mutation similar to yours. Maybe you should try to find them. Their names are Frost and Pichu. Maybe you can ask them for advice."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I assume the human cities have some information about where to find them somewhere."

"Okay then. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Thanks for your time." And then I woke up. I looked around at the forest that surrounded me. _The dream looked so real. I guess now I have everything sorted out. I might as well leave now, there's no point in staying here. Was that my subconscious telling me what to do in that dream? I guess so, what else could it be?_ I walked around the other eeveelution's sleeping bodies and finally made my way to the edge of the clearing. _Wasn't one of them missing? Oh no, Glaceon isn't in the clearing. _I knew that that meant that she could be anywhere, and that I could still bump into her before I leave. _I hope that doesn't happen. How awkward would it be if I told her that I don't want to date her and had to explain why I was leaving? That's not something I would like._ I kept walking away from the clearing and soon found a path. I knew that the path would lead me to a human civilization, and that is where I would find out where Frost and Pichu are. I was about to walk over to the path when I heard a sad voice from behind me.

"Soul? What going on? Are you leaving?" I turned around and found a sad Glaceon standing in near me.

"Um, uh, well, you see, I, um-"

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving. Sorry about that."

"But what about us?"

"There is no us." I said coldly. "I realized that I don't like like you and therefore a relationship between us would not have a point." She looked even sadder now.

"But Soul, I love you." She said with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You do not love me. So simply have the idea imposed upon you that you need a boyfriend and I just happened to be a boy that you saw and though he was half decent. Thus you thought you loved me. You do not love me. I doubt you even have a crush on me."

"Is that what you think? You're wrong. From the first time I saw you, I knew I loved you. I really do love you Soul."

"I doubt that."

"Then why not give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because I need to leave, and thus cannot stay."

"Then I'll go with you." _What the heck am I supposed to say to that? Subconscious, can you help me out again? No? Didn't think so, but it was worth a try._

"Why do you want to come?"

"Because I want to spend time with you. I really do love you Soul." _There's that word again. Love an emotion that makes absolutely no sense to me. How does one love, and why does one love? I don't think I'll ever figure that out. I'm incapable of love, it's just a fact of life. Wait, something doesn't feel quite right. If I truly couldn't love then why do I feel like I love someone? Maybe it's just a crush, but I think I feel it. Does that mean that I can love? Cool._ _But how does that make any sense?_ _Maybe, maybe it doesn't. Maybe I still haven't met my crush yet, or maybe I simply cannot remember due to some kind of memory loss. It's true that I don't actually know what happened in between the time I was in the hospital and the time I woke up here. Maybe I met a girl I liked and had some memory loss and forgot her because of it. Nothing really makes any sense. Does this mean that the mutation was bluffing? I'll figure it out later, right now my priority is to deal with the mutation before it gets any worse. But what the heck am I even mutating into? The question that needs answering._ "Soul, are you okay? You've zoned out."

"Goodbye." I said to Glaceon. I then shot a shadow ball in between us, which created a smokescreen of sorts. I used Glaceon's surprise and inability to see me to run away. I ran towards the path and Glaceon yelled to me.

"I'll find you. Even if you don't love me I'll always love you!" _Oh, great, another girl who'll __stalk me in hopes that I'll date her. That make two so far. At least, I think Heart would try to stalk me. If not then I guess that's only one._ I ran along the path as quickly as I could, literally leaving Glaceon in the dust. _Now let's see if I can figure out where to find Frost and Pichu. Random human town, or city look out because here I come._


	6. Geography

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>I walked quickly along the path. Knowing that it would lead me to some sort of human society, where I would find the information I needed.<p>

* * *

><p>When I came upon the town I was walking towards I was surprised. It was so small! I had expected more skyscrapers, more traffic, and so on but instead there were just a few small houses and a small path leading through the town. I walked around the town until I found a building with a neon sign that said "Libary". The r was missing for some odd reason. I walked in and found a computer. I knew how to work one because Chris had taught me one day when we were bored. I jumped on the red chair near the computer and turned it on. I then quickly looked up "Freeze and Pichu" and found a website titled "Freeze and Pichu. A biography of a strange team". I opened the website and started scanning it quickly for any information about Freeze and Pichu. Yeah, Chris also taught me how to read. I think that demonstrates how bored we were on those summer days. There was nothing much to do and at that point of boredom learning how to read and use the internet was the most fun we could find. I kept scanning the website until I heard a someone talk to me.<p>

"Found you." A female voice sang. I looked behind me and found that Heart was standing behind me. "Hi hun." She said

"I've had enough of this. Can you wait a minute? I think I've almost found what I'm looking for." I said to her.

"She's right here hun."

"Shut up." I was still trying to get to the part of the biography were it said where Freeze and Pichu were, but because the bibliography was so long, and because I'm an umbreon using a machine made for humans, so I had a lot of difficulty.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Shut the heck up."

"Why are you so bitter hun? I can make all of that pain go away you know."

"I don't want any of your help."

"You don't? I think you'll find my assistance very necessary on your journey."

"My journey?"

"Freeze is all the way in Kanto, and Pichu has been missing for years. You could just let me teleport you there, or you could find your own way and end up not making it before the mutation kicks in. It's your choice. Plus, I'm the only one who can slow down the mutation. You need me." A trainer came up to us and held out his pokedex so that he could find out what species we are. He had a blue hat, green shorts, blue eyes, a green shirt and tan skin. _Humans are such idiots. How can they not know what species we are?_ The trainer held his pokedex up to Heart.

"Zoroark, the illusion fox pokemon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery." The pokedex said.

"This picture doesn't look anything like the pokemon in front of me. Stupid pokedex, it's already broken!" The trainer said. _How can this human be so stupid! Heart is a zoroark, huh? I guess I should have seen this coming._

"What a broken pokedex." Heart said.

"Just change into your true form. Both of us know that you are a zoroark." I told her, still scanning the computer for the information I needed. She did backflip and became a small ball of light. That ball of light then became a female zoroark. "You like my true form?" She asked. _To be honest, even her zoroark form is really hot. I guess that doesn't really matter though._

"Why were to pretending to be a zoroark?" I asked her, trying to buy time so that I could find the information I needed before she did something crazy.

"I thought you'd like my espeon form more."

"You're really hot both ways." I said. _Dang it! I didn't mean to say that! I guess whatever'll keep her busy._ She then winked at me.

"It's glad to hear that you like how I look. If you thought my looks were good, just wait until you get to know my personality better.

"Do that mean that the psystrike was an illusion?" I asked her, still stalling for time. I then found it. "As of today, due to their arguments Pichu is now missing and Freeze lives in Pallet Town, Kanto. He works as Professor Oak's assistant and helps new trainers to learn about how important their Pokemon are." _Just what I needed._

"Yeah, the psystrike and the trees it felled were illusions. But more importantly, how hot did you say I was?" _How do I get to Kanto? There has to be some sort of ship. Like the S.S Anne on the television show "What's cooking on the S.S Anne?". The fourth season was really bad though. It's a shame because the show had so much potential. They could have had so many things happen, but they decided to shipwreck the characters on an island of giant Pokemon. What stupid idea. I kinda wanted to see Jen and Eric get together but no, Eric had to be eaten by a 50 foot pikachu. The writers totally ruined the show with the fourth season. _"Hey, Soul are you listening to me?" Heart asked. I then shot a shadowball at her face, causing her to scream and ran away from the town quickly, hoping to avoid having to talk to her anymore. _Let's see if doing Chris's geography homework while he was sick taught me anything._ I thought while running. _Ships usually bring people to different regions. Ships are usually found at ports. A good place to find a port would be... Castelia City! The signs in the city said Chantelle City, which means that the best thing to do to get to Castelia City would be to go back to Black City, then take the Marvelous Bridge to Nimbasa City and then got to Castelia from there. Thank goodness for doing Chris's geography homework. _ I kept running away from the town, but mostly from Heart. If she were to find me again, things would get a lot more complicated.


	7. Darnecia

I kept running until I reached the outskirts of Black City. I looked at the streets I used to call home. _Going through here is going to be a hard trip down memory lane, but it's a necessary one._ I sighed and was about to begin walking when I heard a voice.

"Hey Soul! Wait up!" The voice said. I turned around and saw that Glaceon was running towards me. _Dang it! Why does she have to be so determined? Why can't I be unlikeable, like Marty Clin from, "What's new Clin?"? I watched way too much television for my own good. _I tried to start running away from her, but she shot an ice beam right in front of me. By now she was only ten feet or so away from me. _If she won't let me leave, then I'll rip her to pieces. _I shot a shadow ball at her face. She screamed and used ice beam to try to stop it from hitting her. Unfortunately for her my shadow ball was much more powerful than her ice beam. My shadow ball powered though her ice beam and smashed into her beautiful face. I winked at her and then turned around and ran into Black City. I ran ask quickly as I could through Black City. Not just because Glaceon could still be following me, but also because I didn't want to have to see anything or anyone that would remind me of the Smiths or my old life. Unfortunately, just as I was about to finish the most painful part of memory lane, which was running down the road where I used to live, I heard a voice.

"Hey Cyril!" I looked to my right, which was where the sound came from and I saw two of the poke-pets from the road where I used to live. One was a male snubbull named Pinkles, and one was a female vulpix named Darnecia. Pinkles was a year or so older than me, but Darnecia was around my age. _At least Darnecia has a somewhat cool name, what moron would name a pet Pinkles? _ These two were the closest thing I had to friends who were Pokemon back when I lived in Black City. They both walked over to me.

"Where have you been?" Pinkles asked me.

"It's complicated, but I really have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Pinkles asked me.

"Pallet Town, Kanto." I told him.

"Will you come back soon?" Darnecia asked me.

"No." I told her.

"Then please take me with you." She said.

"You want to go to Kanto?" I asked her.

"I don't care where, as long as it isn't here." She said.

"What's wrong with here?" I asked her.

"Well, my owner has been abusing me a lot lately." She said. She then turned her head and I saw that she had a large bruise on her cheek.

"Fine, you can come along with me." I said. _It might be nice to have a friend come along with me, especially Darnecia, because she isn't a psycho. Unlike Heart and Glaceon, Darnecia isn't a stalker and she isn't madly in love with me. At least, I don't think she is. I hope she isn't._ "Follow me." I told her. I then kept running through Black City, with Darnecia not far behind me. When we finally got to the area outside of Black City, I stopped running to catch my breath, and to let Darnecia catch up with me. Once she had caught up with me I heard a voice.

"Excuse me. Are you two traveling somewhere? If so then please take me with you." I looked to my left, where the noise came from and saw a male riolu.

"What's your name?" Darnecia asked him.

"My name is Cybil. What about you two? And, if you don't mind me asking, are you two dating or something?"

"I'm Darnecia, and this is Cyril. We aren't dating, we're just good friends." Darnecia said.

"Actually," I told them "I changed my name to Soul."

"Why'd you do that?" Darnecia asked me.

"I don't think that Chris, the one who abandoned me, should have to honor of being the one who chose my name. So I chose my own name after he abandoned me." I told her.

"He abandoned you? No wonder you weren't in Black City for days and were so eager to leave. I feel really sorry for you." Darnecia said.

"It's okay, I don't need you pity." I said.

"That doesn't sound like something you would normally say."

"I've changed. Is that a problem?"

"Why are you so bitter?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Listen to me Soul. Look me in the eyes." I did what Darnecia told me to and looked her in the eyes. "I'm your friend, if something's bothering you you can tell me and I'll help you with whatever it is. That's what friends do. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is." I broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Darnecia had always used this trick when I didn't want to tell her what was troubling me. I always ended up telling her what was wrong because, for some odd reason, I could never lie to her or try to avoid a topic when I was looking into her eyes. I looked back at her eyes.

"I, I can't."

"What's wrong Cyril, er Soul?" I looked into her eyes and told her everything. I told her everything I remembered from the last time she saw me until she saw me in Black City. But I told my story carefully and whenever I got to a point where I thought that someone was hot, or when I told Heart she was hot, I didn't tell her about it. "Wow, a lot has happened to you, huh. Don't worry about it though, together we will figure out how to cure the mutation and figure out how to stop Heart and Glaceon from stalking you." She said. She then walked to a space right next to me, so that her fur was touching mine. "Relax Soul, everything's going to be fine." She said soothingly. I smiled at her sign of affection. _We are just friends, right? This is just a friendly gesture, right?_


	8. First kiss

**Yay, a chapter ahead of schedule! Please review if you read this chapter. Even if all you have to say is "hi, I read this chapter". I have a poll about Soul on my profile right now, so go take a look after you read this chapter and review!**

* * *

><p>"So Cybil, why do you want to come with us?" I asked Cybil.<p>

"I kinda got kicked out of my old home, so I need some friends. You two look pretty nice." Cybil responded. I started laughing when he called us nice. "What's so funny?"

"It's complicated." I told him.

"You know, it's not very nice to shoot a shadow ball at a girl's face." A female voice from behind me said.

"Which one is it? I don't feel like looking." I said.

"It's Glaceon." Darnecia said.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. I then turned and faced Glaceon. "What are you trying to accomplish by stalking me?"

"I want to go out." Glaceon responded.

"I don't" I said.

"Why not?" Glaceon said.

"Because I have a mate. Or, at least, I'm hoping to." I turned and faced Darnecia. "Darnecia, do you want to be mates?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She squealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know about you two. I'll leave you alone now." Glaceon said sadly. She then walked back towards Black City. Once she was out of earshot I started talking.

"Thanks for having my back. You're a really good actor. You actually looked like you wanted to be mates." I said to Darnecia.

"That's what friends are for." She said. "Do you think that trick will work on Heart too?"

"Probably not. Heart is a lot less sane than Glaceon."

"So can I journey with you two?" Cybil asked us.

"Why not?" I said shrugging as I spoke.

"Thanks. So where are we going anyways?" He asked.

"We're going to Pallet Town, Kanto." I told him.

"Hey Soul I have a question." Darnecia said.

"What's up?"

"You know how you said that in the story you remembered having a crush on someone but you couldn't remember who? Do you remember now?"

"No, sorry. I'm not sure." I said.

"Oh, okay." Darnecia said disappointedly. _She had encouraged me to get a girlfriend quite a few times. I guess she's sad that I still can't find one. I don't quite understand her, she never had a boyfriend since she met me.\ and she's the one lecturing me about getting a girlfriend.  
><em>

"Hey Darnecia, something's confusing me. Why did you constantly encourage me to get a girlfriend back when we were both pets?"

"Because you were still a bit of a loner who didn't trust others much. I figured a girlfriend could help with that."

"This may sound a bit off topic, but what's a first kiss like?"

"You haven't had yours yet?"

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You know Lizak the growlith?"

"The one who burned that building down and ran out of the city screaming 'vengeance will be fine. I am the flightless bird!'?

"Yeah, I kissed him back when he was a little more sane."

"He was sane?"

"Somewhat. He ran around screaming 'life is a pile of gigantic sausages' after I kissed him, so he wasn't really that sane. I broke up with him soon after that." We both laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know why your owner was abusing you?"

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that him and the woman in the house started arguing a lot. So what about you?'

"What about me?"

"Why do you think Chris abandoned you?"

"Heck if I know."

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably start looking for somewhere to sleep." Darnecia suggested. I lead Darnecia and Cybil to a place that was around fifty feet away from the path and then lied down.

"This a cool place to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." Darnecia said.

"Totally." Cybil said. And with that I fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed that there was some kind of pressure on me. I tried to move my legs, but they were being pinned down. I opened my eyes and saw that Heart was in her true form pinning me down. When she noticed that I was awake she took her face and brought it close to mine. She then kissed me. It felt gross and awkward in a sense, but also pretty fun to be kissed.

"And that's what a first kiss is like." Heart said after she stopped kissing me. "Wanna go for seconds?" She asked before plunging her lips back onto mine. _So this is what kissing is like. It's pretty fun to be honest, though I wish that my first kiss wasn't with Heart._ Then a stream of fire slammed into Heart and knocked her off of my body. I then got up and started running towards the path. Darnecia, who was the source of the fire followed me.

"Where's Cybil?" Darnecia asked me.

"I think Heart was pretending to be Cybil so that she could get close to me and kiss me." I looked up at the sun and figured that it must be around three in the morning. "I'm glad you woke up and saved me, otherwise we would have been kissing for hours." _That is a bad thing, right? Well if Heart wanted to kiss me then it must not be something good._

"That's what friends are for." She said as we kept running. After an hour or so of running we finally stopped running and looked at each other. For some reason or another we both cracked up. "You've certainly got some odd stalker fangirls."

"Yeah, I don't get why they like me. What's so special about me?"

"You're special in many ways, but I'm too tired to explain all of them."


	9. Rose, legend, and Kip

**What? Another chapter ahead of schedule? Sure, why not? **

* * *

><p>We both took some time to catch our breath.<p>

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" I asked.

"She's a crazy Pokemon who's in love. Crazy Pokemon who are in love do crazy things." Darnecia responded.

"Why'd she fall in love with me anyways?"

"You're a totally awesome guy."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't feel totally awesome."

"Well you are."

"What about me is awesome?"

"Everything."

"Can I have some examples then?"

"You're nice, smart and very good looking." I noticed that Darnecia was blushing as she spoke, which made me blush as well.

"Wow, he sounds like a pretty good guy." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw a small male vulpix and a female umbreon around my age. Her rings looked odd though, they were not yellow or blue as one would expect, but they were red. The vulpix ran up to Darnecia.

"Big sister!" The little vulpix said excitedly as he finally reached Darnecia.

"Hey, I'm Rose, what's your name?" The umbreon asked me. _Wow, she is really hot. Even hotter that Heart. She looks like she could be a poke-model._

"My name is Soul and my vulpix friend's name is Darnecia." I said.

"Cool. My little vulpix friend's name is Kip. I guess he's Darnecia's little brother." I looked over at the vulpixes who seemed to be catching up. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you two traveling somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" When Rose asked me that question Darnecia's ears perked up. She then rushed over to me.

"Can I borrow him for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." Rose said. Darnecia then brought me to where her brother was, and where we were out of Rose's hearing range.

"You aren't actually going to let her come with us are you?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Why not?" I responded.

"She could be Heart." Darnecia pointed out.

"Hey Kip." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"When was the last time you remember Rose not being next to you?" I asked.

"A few hours ago." He said.

"See, she isn't Heart. So she's coming with us." I said.

"But what if she is another fangirl?" Darnecia asked.

"She's pretty hot, so that might not be a bad thing."

"They say that all roses have their thorns."

"No one's perfect."

"But what if she's another creep?" Darnecia asked.

"Kip, how long has Rose been taking care of you?" I asked.

"She's been providing food and water for me for at least a month now." He said.

"See, she's a nice girl, without her your little brother might not be alive right now." I pointed out.

"Fine, she can come with us, but I still don't have to like her." Darnecia said. I then walked back to Rose.

"Sorry for the wait. We'd be happy to have you accompany us." I said once I got near her.

"Sweet. Us? Does that mean that the vulpixes are coming too?" Rose said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

"I assumed that there would be some danger on our journey, not fit for children. And so Darnecia would stay back and take care of her little brother." Darnecia walked up to us. Apparently she had heard what Rose just said.

"No, we're coming too. Kip can handle it." Darnecia said.

"So where are we going anyways?" Rose asked.

"Pallet Town, Kanto." I told her.

"Why are we going there?" She asked.

"I need some help from Frost, who is a guy who lives there."

"What can he help you with?" I then explained the mutation. "You two? I thought that I had to be the only Pokemon who was dealing with an annoying mutation. This is so weird, your mutation sounds just like mine!"

"You have the same problem?"

"Yeah, it's like we were made to help and understand each other!"

"Gemini."

"What?"

"The twins, gemini. They are almost like the same Pokemon. Legend says that they always feel the same things, despite how far away from each other they are. Our situation reminded me of that legend."

"We do kinda sound like them, don't we?"

'Yeah. If you don't mind I feel like reciting the whole legend. "The two were the same species. For years both felt like something was missing from their lives. That something was each other. Both of them, being of opposite genders, thought that it must be love that they were missing. But no matter how much they dated, they still felt empty. One day, when both had given up all hope of feeling complete, they found each other. After that day they became inseparable. They never left each other's sides after meeting each other. And they developed the ability to feel what the other is feeling, physically and emotionally. The legendary Pokemon took notice of this, and accepted them as legendary Pokemon. That was a large honor to have and both took their new honor very seriously. That caused them to gain much respect from the other legendary Pokemon. One day, both of them died at the exact same time, for reasons unknown. They did not want to gemini to die out though, so they took their powers and put them in certain special objects. Legends say that the two who find the objects will become the new gemini and figure out what caused the sudden death of the old gemini." An interesting story, right?'

"We should try to find those objects!"

"No one knows where they are, so we would have no idea where to look. Plus, getting rid of our mutations should be our first priority."

"Good point, but if we find the objects that would be so cool! After we deal with the mutations we so have to look for them and become the next gemini. How do you even know all this stuff?"

"I used to be a pet, and I helped my owner with his school work."


	10. The tragedy of the gemini

**This is a chapter that you should pay close attention to.**

* * *

><p>"Is it too late?"<p>

"No, there's one more thing we can do."

"There is?"

"Yes, but it'll cost us our lives."

"Well we're going to lose them soon anyways."

"True, just put your paw on this crystal."

"What is it going to do?"

"It'll take our powers. The ones who find it will take our powers. We can't let our species die out."

"I'd hardly consider us a species, but there needs to be geminis in the future."

"Yes, there needs to be geminis, and this is the only way to have hope that there will be."

"But how do we know that the powers won't fall into the clutches of evil?"

"We'll have to trust Destiny."

"She's hardly reliable."

"She's our only option."

"She's a bit crazy. Are you sure she can do the job?"

"She might not be the most sane Pokemon, but I trust her."

"So, are we going to give her the gem?"

"Yes, and she'll find the next generation of geminis."

"But what if she can't find them?"

"Then she'll pass it on to her ancestors, and they'll pass it on to their ancestors, until one of them finally finds someone worthy."

"But what if it happens before they find the next geminis?" Her lips then touched his. It would be the last kiss they ever shared.

"You worry too much. Just put your paw on the crystal. Why keep questioning our only option?"

"If I may, I still have one more question. Will the ones who are given the crystal be given our love for each other as well?"

"I have no clue. Just put your paw on the crystal and say goodbye."

"I want to spend all of the time I can with you. If the crystal will kill us then can't we wait a while?"

"No, now put your paw on the crystal" So they both put their paws on the crystal. They screamed from the pain. And then they were dead.

"Hello? Were are you? What's this? You two, you're dead! Gather the legendaries, gather the heroes. Oh Arceus the geminis are dead! And with them dies their legacy! Destiny the geminis are dead!"

"I know, I know. Calm yourself, show me where they died."

"Here is where the tragic deed was done. Both geminis dead! Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sara told me to put this crystal in my bag when I found her dead."

"So you knew of this and did not prevent it? Why would you do such a thing?"

"If they did not die by putting their powers in this crystal then they would die and there would never be geminis again."

"So the powers of the geminis are locked inside that crystal?"

"Yes. My ancestor and I are now tasked with finding two deserving of becoming the new geminis."

"And that is in your hands? How can you accomplish such a thing? Give the crystal to me, I'll take the burden from you."

"Dang it!"

"You dropped the crystal, and it split in half! Give the halves to me! Your klutziness should not damage the crystal any more."

"This is my job Klatzic! I alone have been trusted with this task."

"But I have a great idea. We shall carry on the legacy as the new geminis. Think about it, don't you want all that power, the fame, the glory?"

"No. I have been trusted with finding two worthy. We are not worthy."

"How are we not worthy?"

"You are a greedy fool and I am a stupid fool. I am to find two how are the same kind of fool."

"You have been tasked to find fools?"

"Everyone is a fool. Everyone is a certain type of fool. I am looking for two who, if their minds were switched at birth, nothing would be different."

"How do you know that isn't us?"

"Have you forgotten my abilities? I'm called Destiny for a reason."

"I hath not forgotten, but why is't it not us?"

"Look at yourself. For Mew's sake you are talking like a human. Speak like a Pokemon!"

"I have not forgotten your abilities, but no one would know if you just decided that destiny chose us."

"I would know, and the guilt would tear me apart. Plus, everyone can easily see how different we are. Arceus would kill us. These powers belong to two I have yet to find."

"But does it even work anymore? The crystal is split in two."

"It may, it may not. It is not my destiny to know, but it is my destiny to try."

"I'll take care of the crystals, you are too much of a klutz. If you keep them they are sure to break again."

"Not if they are put into my bag, which they are. Now begone, I have much work to do."

"Give me the crystals!"

"I should have seen this coming. You are one of them, aren't you? I truly am the stupid fool and you are even more greedy than I had imagined possible for you."

"Die!"

"Stop! You'll kill me if you do that!"

"You think I care?"

"Enough!"

"Mew!"

"Dang it!"

"What is all this? Why is Klatzic running away? Destiny tell me what is going on."

"Oh Mew, the geminis are dead. They put their powers into a crystal and Klatzic's greed caused him to join them. He tried to take the crystal by force, and he would have if you had not shown up."

"The traitor is gone now. So what happens to the crystal, where is it now?"

"It is safely in my bag, when the time comes I will give it to the two destined to be the next geminis, and if I do not find them, one of my ancestors will give them the crystals. The crystal will give them the full powers of the geminis and they will be our only hope."

"This is indeed a large task for you to take on. I'm afraid that there is no way to lighten the burden. The fate of all of us rests in your hands. Please don't mess this up."


	11. The gem

**Wahoo! New chapter and stuff! Darnecia's point of view.**

* * *

><p>After traveling for a bit we had reached a three way fork in the road.<p>

"We should go right." I said.

"No, we should go left." Rose said.

"Actually the right way is strait." Soul said. I blushed. _Dang it! I just embarrassed myself. And in front of Soul too. Next time will be different! I'll work hard to never embarrass myself again. _Soul started walking down the path and I looked at Rose. She looked at me angrily. We both then continued down the path. Rose ran up to Soul and walked alongside him, and I walked alongside Kip. After a few minutes of walking we heard a voice.

"Hello travelers. May I speak with you?" The voice said.

"Dang it. What is it?" Soul said bitterly. _We need to talk about his bitterness later. Once this stranger is gone, of course._ A female delebird flew in front of Soul. _She better not have a crush on Soul too. Three girls who have crushes on him is two too many already. At least Heart isn't traveling with us, that would be too much competition to handle, Rose is enough competition for me. _

"I'm sick of this! You two look similar, take this!" She said, she then threw her bag at Soul's feet. "Take it!"

"Why?" Soul asked her, but she just flew away without saying another word. Soul grabbed the bag with his mouth and tipped it upside down. Two halves of a gem came out.

"Wow, those are so pretty." I said. _I wonder why that delebird just gave them to us._ The gem was green and very shiny.

"Wow those are so pretty." A voice from behind me said. I looked behind me to see a female dewott walking up to us. "Hi, I hope you don't mind, but I was passing by and couldn't help but notice those shiny gems.

"Get the heck out of here!" Soul yelled at her. She frowned. _Okay we really need to talk about that later. What is wrong with him today?_

"I'm sorry, am I causing you trouble?"

"Yes, please leave." Rose said. _Am I the only one here who likes being nice to others?_

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to touch the gem." The dewott said.

"Will you leave after you touch it?" Soul said bitterly. I noticed that his eye were glued to the gems. _He usually doesn't like to look at others when he's in a bad mood. I wonder what caused him to be so irritable all of the sudden._

"If you want me to." The dewott said. She walked over to one of the gem halves and put her hand on it. "Hey, you should put your paw on the gem." She said. So Rose and I put our paws next to hers on the same half of the gem that her hand was on. "No, the guy." She said. So Soul put his paw on the other half of the gem. All of the sudden I started feeling really dizzy. _What's going on? Why do I feel so dizzy?_

I opened my eyes later. _I guess I must have fainted._ I got up and looked around, Rose and the dewott looked like they were unconscious. Soul was mumbling to himself.

"Only one Sara? What's...why...you pick." He mumbled to himself.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Soul kept staring at the ground.

"It doesn't really matter."

"It involves you so it matters to me." I said. Soul blushed, but still looked at the ground.

"You know the legend of the geminis? Well those were the items of legend, and I have to chose on of you three to become a gemini with me. I know it isn't going to be the dewott..." _I hope he picks me._

"That reminds me, why were you being so rude to the delebird and the dewott?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"I can't." Soul said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Rose, who apparently just woke up, ran over to him and pressed her lips against his. They passionately made out for a bit. _Dang you Rose. I guess it's obvious that he likes you more. Why wouldn't he, she's good looking, she's unique and she's an umbreon.I guess that they will be the next geminis. Wait, where's Kip? _I looked around and found that he was asleep. _The little guy's probably tired from the long trip.I'm pretty angry right now. _

"Hey guys, I need to be alone for a bit, just keep making out or whatever, I'll be back eventually." I said. I walked off of the path and into the forest. Once I was out of hearing range I started talking to myself.

"Dang it! That stupid Rose! Maybe if I was as outgoing and good looking as her, then Soul would love me and not her. I guess it's too late now. He'll pick her as the next gemini and they'll start dating. Then eventually they'll become mates, and have children. I-I worked so hard to get Soul to like me. I spent every moment I could with him, I always had my fur groomed neatly, I've worked so hard to become smart like him and I-I even used the Internet for advice. I guess it just isn't enough. It was fate that those two would meet and hit it off. I thought that he liked me too, but I guess that was just a case of erotomania. I'm such a moron. How could I think that he'd be my prince and that would be all there was? What's left for me now? It would pain me to see Soul and Rose again, and I'm sure that they can take care of Kip. He'll be like their child. But where should I go?


	12. Sara and Matthew

**Soul's POV. A few minutes of time have been skipped. Edit underlined Sara's parts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I said. I looked around and only found darkness around me.<p>

"We kinda knocked you unconscious to communicate with you, sorry about that," A voice said. I looked around again and found a male shinx and a female eevee. I think it was the male who spoke to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're the old geminis, we locked the last bits of energy we had into this crystal, and now we will live through the new geminis," the eevee said.

"Oh, that's right, you're Sara, the girl that was talking to me earlier. So who's the guy?" I asked.

"I'm Matthew. You see, when you chose one of the girls Sara's power will join hers and my power will join yours," he explained.

"So you'll become part of me?"

"Yeah. I should probably warn you that Sara and I are mates, so whoever you choose should be the girl that you like the most. If you don't choose that girl then our attraction will make it really awkward," Matthew explained.

"I suggest the vulpix. Her name is Darnecia, correct? She seems really nice, and I already know that you two like each other a lot," Sara said, which caused me to blush.

"You know that I was just making out with a different girl, right?"

"That's because you love the way she looks, not her," Matthew explained.

"How do you guys know all of this stuff about me?"

"Well, right now we're both part of you, so we have access to your brain. Remember that time when you two accidentally ran into each other, and how that made you two accidentally kiss? I know that you cherish that memory, and I'm sure she does too," Sara said.

"Wait a minute, if you're part of me why'd you have to knock me unconscious to talk to me?" I asked.

"We just didn't like the fact that you were kissing Rose," Matthew said.

"You two are such jerks," I said half jokingly.

"So you're picking Darnecia, right?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know I mean,"

"Too late, you aren't making the choice anymore," Sara interrupted. All of a sudden the black world around me changed back to where I was before, the path. I looked around and found that Rose was a few feet away from me looking at me with a relieved expression on her face.

"You had me so worried. We were kissing again, and then all of a sudden you blacked out," she said.

"I'm fine," I responded coldly. _Why am I so cold today? Heck if I know. Matthew, you're invading my thoughts now? Yeah, I am a part of you, so I can think with you, plus we might as well build trust, considering that we're a team now. Fine, whatever._

"You seem like you're in a pretty bad mood. Are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked me. I bit my lip.

"I'm fine," I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Darnecia's POV.<strong>

_Well, I guess it's time to leave. No, you should go back. What the heck? I'm Sara, one of the geminis of old times. Does this mean that Soul chose me? Yep, it sure does, so go back to him. Are you sure, he seems pretty into Rose. Don't worry that's just lust. Then can you help me look better so that he like me? Don't worry about it, we've taken care of it. Are you saying that he likes me now? More than Rose. Really? Of course. Thank you so much! That's what teammates do, and since I'm part of you now we should look out for each other. Awesome! Now let's go back there, okay? Sure. _My mood had increased substantially from hearing the news. I quickly ran back to the path where Soul was. Yes there were others there too, but I didn't really care that much about them in that moment. When I got there I saw Soul and Rose talking.

"So why won't you be my boyfriend?" Rose asked Soul. Soul looked at the ground. _Yes! Soul and Rose aren't going to be dating!  
><em>

"It's complicated," Soul told her.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, it is." I walked up to them.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"No," Soul said.

"Yes," Rose said.

"No, we were done talking," Soul said. Rose looked down at the ground sadly. "So I take it that you've met Sara?"

"Yes, she's great," I said.

"Who's Sara?" Rose asked.

"It's complicated," I said. That made Rose look even sadder. _Yes! I'll bet she feels so excluded right now. Listen, as much as I dislike Rose, are you sure that excluding her is the best action to take? Yes! I call it revenge. For what? For almost stealing Soul from me. So that warrants exclusion? Yes. _"Sara is one of the two old geminis. They locked their powers inside the gem as well as themselves in a sense. Now Sara is part of me and Matthew, who is the other gemini, is part of Soul," I explained. _What the heck, I didn't mean to say that! I know, I made you say it. Why Sara why? Because exclusion is how loneliness starts, and no one should be lonely. I take it you know from personal experience how bad loneliness is?_ _Yep. I'm sorry, I'll try to be less exclusive from now on. Thank you, so where's our little brother? Our? I am part of you so he's my little brother too. He's sleeping. Should we wake him up? I wish I could carry him, but I can't, so we'll have to wake him up. Okay then, so how do we wake the little guy up? Softly, after all, Soul's watching and being mean to my little brother wouldn't impress him at all. I see, is this always how you think? What do you mean? Do you always think about what Soul would think about everything before you do it? Pretty much. Wow, that is some hardcore dedication._


	13. Making out

**Soul's POV. For all of my Failing Normality readers, the next chapter isn't going to be up on schedule, please bear with me.**

* * *

><p>"So should we wake up Kip and get going?" I asked.<p>

"What about the dewott?" Darnecia asked.

"Just let her sleep there," I said.

"What's your problem with her?" Darnecia asked.

"Something feels off about her."

"That is no excuse for being rude."

"But what if she's Heart?"

"Good point, let's grab Kip and get the heck out of here."

"Agreed," Rose said. "I am still allowed to come with you two, right?"

"Of course," I said. Darnecia walked over to Kip and nudged him with her paw. He woke up and stood next to his sister. I started walking down the path and Darnecia ran to my side. Soon after, Rose ran to my other side and Kip ran to Darnecia's side. We talked while we walked along the path.

"So what's the next city again?" Rose asked.

"Nimbasa city. Oh, before I forget are you all cool with crossing a desert, because we kinda need to," I said.

"I'm game, but I'm not sure about the kid," Rose said.

"I think Rose may be right, Kip can't survive well in the harsh desert," Darnecia said.

"So how about you two stay here while Soul and I fix our mutations?" Rose suggested hopefully.

"Actually our parents live somewhere near here so we could just drop Kip off with them," Darnecia said.

"Wait, if your parents still live around here and you're okay with leaving Kip with them than why where you two not with them?" I asked.

"I wanted to explore the world, I think Kip just got lost while playing," Darnecia said.

"But how do we know that Kip won't get lost again?" Rose countered.

"I think my parents would be smart enough to not make the same mistake twice," Darnecia countered.

"Is it just me, or does it sound like you two are arguing?" I asked.

"No we aren't arguing. I know it sounds like we are, but you have to remember that girls are a lot different from guys," Rose said.

"It sounded like you two were arguing to me as well," Kip said. I laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought it was that," I said. Kip smiled at me, like a little brother who was just complemented by his older brother. All of the sudden I felt a light pressure the back of my head. "Who touched the back of my head?"

"I didn't," Rose said.

"Nor did I," Darnecia said.

"I didn't do it either," Kip said.

"I guess I must be hallucinating or something," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Darnecia's POV<strong>

All of a sudden I saw Heart on a hill near the path. _Why does she have to be so persistent? _Oddly I saw Soul running up to her quickly. Before I even knew what the heck was going on the two were making out. At first Soul seemed somewhat hesitant, but once they began kissing he completely let his guard down. He seemed to be enjoying the kiss, which ticked me off. They kept kissing for several minutes, Rose and I were too shocked to do anything about it. Once they stopped kissing Heart ran down the hill, in the direction that was away from Rose and me and was quickly followed by Soul.

"What the heck just happened?" Rose asked me.

"I think we should chase after them," I suggested. Rose, Kip and I ran up the hill, but we couldn't see Soul or Heart anywhere. _What am I going to do now? Use your gemini skills. What? Your new gemini skills will allow you to locate Soul. How? Just think about Soul. Soul, ah the way his eyes shine, I know where he is! Cool trick, right? Thank you Sara. _"Follow me, I know where Soul is." I quickly ran to my left, taking many odd twist and turns before I saw Heart and Soul making out under a tree. Soul seemed to be enjoying it. _Should I do something, I mean, he does seem to be enjoying it. Shame on you! What? He's obviously had a lapse in his sanity! Then what should I do? I didn't want to teach you this until earlier, but there's a way to regain control of Soul. There is? Yeah, put your left foot forward and your right paw in a place where it is farther away from your body. _I did as I was instructed. _What does this do? When you say something Soul will do it. Anything? Anything at all, if you told him to jump off of a cliff, he would do it._

"Come sit next to me." I said to Soul. My voice sounded like it had a low harmony, and was louder than expected. _Was that supposed to happen? Yes. _Soul walked over to me and sat next to me. _What do I do now? Allow me. _"Soul, shadow ball," Sara yelled for me in my low harmony voice. Soul fired a shadow ball at Heart, which was quickly joined by another shadow ball, fired by Rose. When the shadow balls made contact they created a cloud of dust. When the dust cloud cleared up Heart was gone. _Where did she go? I think she has retreated for now, she'll be back, but right now we need to clear something up. What do you mean? You need to ask Soul why he was making out with Heart._ I put my paws back in their normal position and looked at Soul, who stood up.

"Why were you making out with Heart?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know I just felt this strong urge to- she used attract on him," Soul and Matthew said. _Phew, I thought he actually liked her. I told you, he likes you. Are you sure? Positive._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is slightly late and not edited.<strong>


	14. Sorrow, Misery and Slander

**Third person narration.**

* * *

><p>"So then, what is our next course of action?" A female sableye asked.<p>

"I think the rookies need some killing practice," a female seaking told her.

"Should I send them with weapons?" The sableye asked.

"Send them with a syringe of bleach, I want to see how much the nerdy one knows," the seaking said, she smiled at the thought of the syringe of bleach being used as a weapon.

"Of course master, I will alert them of their mission when they are done with the mandatory group bonding that you set up for them."

"Ah yes, group bonding is important, increases teamwork and what not. You are free to prepare the weapon now."

* * *

><p>"So Sorrow, how is this game played again?" A male absol asked a female mawile.<p>

"It's simple, I really don't get how this doesn't make sense to you. We all try not to laugh while trying to make each other laugh. Whoever laughs last, or doesn't laugh at all wins," Sorrow explained.

"Yeah Misery, you have got to start paying more attention," A male deino said to the male absol.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Misery asked the deino.

"Yeah, you never told us," Sorrow added.

"I'm Fred," the deino said.

"No you're not. Remember now that you're one of us you have a new name," Sorrow reminded him.

"Oh, right, my name is Slander," the deino said.

"Slander? That's an interesting name," Sorrow said. Slander nodded.

"I was named after my old trainer. He left me so that he could go into politics, and thus master named me Slander," Slander said.

"Master sure has a sense of humor," Misery said, he was chuckling a bit. "Wait, if you're a deino doesn't that mean that you're blind?"

"I don't want to have to guide a blind pokemon around," Sorrow said.

"Don't worry, the master figured out a way to give me sight," Slander said.

"How did the master do that?" Misery asked. Slander shrugged.

"Something to do with allowing me to see like a riolu who has his eyes closed," Slander said.

"So master gave you the power to see aura?" Misery asked.

"I guess that's what she did."

"That's amazing!" Sorrow said.

"The master certainly is," Misery added.

"So how long have you two been here?" Slander asked.

"I've been here for two years, and Misery has been here for one year. We've been a team ever since the day Misery joined us a year ago," Sorrow explained.

"So are you two close?" Slander asked.

"Like brother and sister," Sorrow said.

"And we're happy that you're joining our team," Misery added.

"Have you two ever gone on a mission before?" Slander asked.

"Not yet, unless small chores around the castle count," Sorrow said.

"You see, master thought it best that we wait for someone else to join our team, and here you are, our new teammate and friend," Misery said.

"So does everyone in this organization have some kind of horrible past?"

"Some of the higher ups may not, but almost all of the new recruits do. Take me for example, I spent every night crying for seven years before Uran found me and brought me here," Sorrow said.

"And I was about to take my own life when Uraq talked me out of suicide and suggested I come here," Misery said. His smile dropped while he was talking about his suicide. Slander noticed this and decided to avoid the topic.

"Who are Uraq and Uran?" Slander asked.

"They're the recruiters of this wonderful organization. There's more recruiters as well but they're the best. They're kind to everyone here and are the reason that most of us found this wonderful organization," Sorrow explained.

"So what is this organization called anyways, and what is our goal?"

"Well, we're called S.A.V.E. it stands for standing up, asserting, valor and empathy. Our goal is to help the master gain as much power as she can, so that she can help others. And, of course, gaining power involves war, so recruits like us function as soldiers, right now we are just preparing for when the master decides to make her move," Misery explained. "Sorrow just calls it the wonderful organization for some reason."

"Why should I? I haven't cried at all since I've come here," Sorrow said.

"I guess you have a point there," Misery said. A female sableye with a syringe in hand walked up to Sorrow, Misery and Slander.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Anyways the master was decided on a first mission for you three. To practice for the war, and to check your loyalties, your job is to kill an innocent pokemon. Also, if you find someone who seems like they should be recruited feel free to do so. The deadline for this mission is a month, no matter what happens be back here in thirty days. This is your weapon, may it serve you well," the sableye said. She handed Sorrow a syringe filled with a white substance.

"What is this?" Sorrow asked.

"This is a syringe full of bleach," the sableye explained.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with this, turn a pokemon white?" Sorrow asked.

"Actually Sorrow, if bleach is injected into the veins it can disintegrate them, causing a slow and painful death. It's a risky weapon because you have to make sure that you jab it into the veins, but it's a very interesting and original one to use," Misery explained.

"So you just jab it into the veins?" Slander asked.

"Now who's the one who needs to pay attention? Yeah, you just jab it into the veins and it will slowly kill," Misery explained.

"So shall we get going?" Sorrow asked.

"Of course," Misery said.

"Good luck," the female sableye said.


	15. More Sorrow, Misery and Slander

**Xena: Wishbone's busy, so I'm writing this chapter for him. This chapter is a little early due to some schedule complications. Don't worry, we'll get back to Soul and crew next chapter. Misery POV.**

* * *

><p>"Isn't a month to kill someone a bit of a long time?" I asked Sorrow once we had left the cathedral. The wind slowly moved around the area, and the sound of trees moving in the wind could be heard. We all kept walking away from the cathedral as we talked.<p>

"Usually new recruits get a longer time than needed to complete a mission. There are a few reasons for that. First of all, we can't have a lot of missions happening near the cathedral, or suspicions would begin to rise. Second of all, new teams need to spend a while with each other and get to know each other, it improves teamwork and trust. The third reason is that the master wants new recruits to try and recruit more pokemon during their mission. Apparently newer recruits usually do a better job of convincing pokemon to join us," Sorrow explained.

"The master really thinks things through, doesn't she?" Slander asked.

"Yep. And she's really nice too," Sorrow said.

"You've met her?" I asked.

"Just once, I snuck into her room when she was practicing her fighting techniques. I thought she was going to punish me, but she was really nice, and understood my curiosity. We ended up having a half-hour conversation about battle techniques that I could use. It was so cool, she taught me a ton of awesome moves," Sorrow smiled as she spoke.

"Lucky! I had to teach myself all of my battle moves. I guess I learned a lot from my parents though, but I don't think they count," I said.

"Why don't the count?" Slander asked. Sorrow winced, she knew that Slander had touched a sensitive topic.

"My parents abused me," I explained, fighting back tears as I remembered some of the times my mother and father had abused me. I saw Sorrow whisper something to Slander. I assume she told him that it was a sensitive topic and that he should try to avoid it.

"So how to we recruit a new pokemon? Do we just go up to everyone and ask them to join?" Slander asked.

"No, we ask pokemon who seem very depressed. That way we can help them find happiness again, like we all did," Sorrow explained.

"So if we recruit someone new will they join our team, or a different team?" Slander asked.

"It depends, the master would make that decision. Do you know what's really cool? When we complete our mission we get to report to the master herself, isn't that awesome?" Sorrow said.

"Doesn't the group leader do that?" I asked.

"Usually, but the master chooses the group leader after the first mission. So after we complete this mission we will report everything to the master, and the master will choose a group leader," Sorrow explained.

"So the leader will be chosen based on how we perform in this mission?" Slander asked.

"Yep. So let's all try our best," Sorrow said.

"Hey, just out of random curiosity, is there any rules about dating or becoming mates is S.A.V.E?" Slander asked.

"You can't date or become mates with anyone outside of the organization. But any girl in the organization who is single is fair game for any single guys in the organization, and vise versa," I explained.

"So I could date anyone in the organization that I want to?" Slander asked.

"You ask for clarification a lot. Yeah, anyone. Why do you ask, is there a special girl you're thinking about?" I teased.

"No, but I want know this information just in case the need to know it arises in the future," Slander said, it was hard to tell, but it seemed like he was blushing.

"What about Deceit? She's pretty cute," I said. Deceit was a very outgoing, friendly female umbreon. She had been on a mission for a few months now. She was a great friend and I couldn't wait for her to come back.

"Who?" Slander asked.

"She's been on a mission for a few months now, so you wouldn't know her," Sorrow explained. " Misery, you have to remember that Slander's only been here for a few days."

"Right, well what about Backstab? She's pretty cute, and she seems like she might be your type," I said.

"Is she that growlithe?" Slander asked.

"Yeah, what she lacks in looks she makes up for in personality. She's pretty nice, and has been single for a while," I explained.

"So what makes her my type?"

"She's desperate and nice."

"Are you insulting me?"

"All in good fun, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Okay. Is that something that you two do a lot?"

"I'd say so, if that's a problem with you we can stop though," Sorrow said.

"It's fine as long as you two don't get too serious," Slander said.

"That's fine with me," I said.

"So how did you know about bleach being able to kill?" Slander asked.

"He's a nerd," Sorrow said.

"I've spent a lot of time gaining knowledge, so I know a lot of things. For instance did you know that spinaraks can learn psychic? Odd, isn't it?" I said.

"That is pretty odd, why can poisonous insects learn psychic?" Sorrow asked.

"I have no clue, they just can," I said.

"Spinaraks shouldn't be able to learn psychic," Sorrow said.

"Why don't you tell them that?" I said.

"I should, next time we meet a spinarak remind me to tell them that," Sorrow said.

"Yeah, go tell them that they shouldn't be able to learn psychic, tell those filthy insects who's the boss! Don't let anything stop you, but make sure to beat them up if they get too angry," I said.

"Are we seriously going to beat up every spinarak we meet?" Slander asked.

"Of course not. Unless they're the pokemon we end up killing, in which case they get a slow and painful death," I said.

"So shall we start trying to recruit and kill?" Sorrow asked.

"Of course, let's get going," I said.


	16. Boat

**Soul POV**

* * *

><p>We traveled for several days. By the time we reached the port I was inexplicably quite irritable.<p>

Maybe it was because of all of the humans cluttered around the port, maybe I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find a boat that allows pokemon, or maybe I was sick of Kip asking, "are we there yet?"

There were many boats, each tied to a wooden dock by a rope. I found it odd that such small ropes could keep such big boats in place. The ground of the port was covered in purple tiles. The water seemed decently calm, which was good, I had planned to go sailing on it after all.

"It just occurred to me that we should have thought our plan through a bit more," Rose said. I growled, not very loudly, but still at a volume at which everyone heard me. Darnecia gave me a look that said that another talk about my bad behavior was coming soon, but for now she decided to spare me.

"What do you mean?" Darnecia asked Rose.

"Are there even boats that accept pokemon without trainers on board?" Rose asked.

"That sign says so," Kip said. He pointed his right paw towards a boat with a sign. The sign read: A pokemon only trip to Kanto; a wild pokemon's dream come true. Come discover a land where true legends such as Mew are!  _Idiots. The world is full of idiots. How many pokemon do they actually expect to come to a large city full of humans just to go to Kanto? I guess as long as the boat suits my needs I don't really care. _

"Well, let's get going," I said.

"It seems to good to be true," Darnecia pointed out.

"So, do you have a better idea?" I retorted.

"What if Heart's on that boat, or maybe the boat's an illusion of her devising."

"I don't care, what's she going to do, kiss me?" _What's up with you? You're being kind of-... __Matthew? Where'd you go? Well, I'm glad to be rid of him, now let's get this boat ride over with already._

"Okay, let's go," Darnecia said. _That was kinda unexpected. I thought we were going to argue about it. Why do I feel like I wanted to have an argument about it? _I lead the way to the dock that the boat was tied to, and through the open door. Inside the boat I was surprised to find an elegant scene. The boat had white walls, the carpet was red, and there were purple streamers hanging from the wall. There were red plushy benches set up on either side of the large boat. There was a female delcatty sitting on the other side of the boat, she seemed to be in a conversation with a female houndoom who sat next to her.

"You have to understand that it isn't that simple. Danger is-" The houndoom started.

"Danger is something we can handle. We're two girls, out in the big bit world. Come on, let's have some fun, meet some boys, do something. Don't you want to finally find a guy? I know you've been waiting forever for one. Come on Necra, life is about taking risks, otherwise life is wasted," the delcatty said.

"What are the chances of finding a half decent boy here? So far we're the only two pokemon on this boat," the houndoom pointed out. That was when the delcatty noticed us coming in, she whispered something to the houndoom, who looked over at us as well.

"Hi. Are we interrupting something?" I asked. Darnecia looked at me, as if to say "Now you're being nice?" The delcatty jumped off of the bench to meet us.

"Not at all. So what are your names?"

"I'm Soul, and these are my friends Darnecia, Kip and Rose," I said. I used my paw to point at each of them while I said their names.

"Cool, my name is Addie, and my friend up there goes by Necra. So, Soul, are you single?" _That's an odd question to ask, and so bluntly too._

"Yes, I am, why?" I said.

"It's important to know these things when meeting someone new. So I presume that the others traveling with you are single as well?" Addie said.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Yes as well," Darncecia said.

"I'm single too," Kip said.

"As are we," Addie said.

"Are you really doing this? Can't you spend five minutes without trying to find a boy to hit on?" Necra said to Addie. Addie blushed.

"Well it's not my fault that he's cute," Addie responded. _Her flirting method is aggravating._

"You'll have to pardon me, I need to spend some time alone," I said before walking to the corner of the boat furthest from everyone else and lying down on it. I closed my eyes.

"Is he okay?" A voice that I recognized as Necra's voice asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little grumpy, that's all," Rose's voice responded.

"You know, I've been told that my massages are good at soothing people's irritations," Addie said.

"Don't even think about touching me," I responded, I kept my eyes shut. Darnecia laughed.

"I guess that answers that question then," Darnecia said.

"Well, sweet dreams Soul," Necra said.

"Thanks," I said. I guess I drifted into sleep then.

When I woke up all I remember of my dream is that it involved me playing an MMORPG with Chris. _That's not the kind of thing Chris and I would do. _I stood up and leapt off of the bench. It was a larger jump down than I thought it would be the night before. That's when I noticed that my body felt different somehow. I raised my paw and looked at it, and that explained everything. It was white, and I was an eevee.


	17. A Precious Memory

**Darnecia POV.**

Before I opened my eyes I heard the laughter of two young boys. It sounded like it was Kip and Soul. Well, it sounded like Soul's laugh back when he was an eevee, his voice had gotten a bit deeper with his evolution. It brought back memories of how things used to be. It was fun, despite the abuse from my owner, and Soul was the reason why. He had a way of making me feel like everything was going to be fine. The memories were painful to me, they reminded me of what I feared would never be again. I was scared that Soul would no longer be there for me, he felt like a distant figure, he hardly seemed to care for my problems. He was to wrapped up in his warped life. I understood that he didn't have much energy for me, but it still hurt. Just like a child whose parents love her, but are always to busy to play with her. The child understands why, but is still sad.

I opened my eyes and looked around for Soul, but could not find him. I saw a male eevee sitting next to Kip. His fur was mostly white, which reminded me of how Soul used to be yet again. I felt some kind of ache in my heart, I yearned for things to go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Hey, are you ready to get going?" Cyril (Soul's old name) asked me. His white fur sparkled in the sunlight brilliantly, as if reflecting his own heart's joy. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, so where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to the park or something?" He responded.

"Okay, let's go," I said. I smiled, the park was probably the most fun place in all of Black City. There Cyril and would usually talk, laugh, watch people, or just do whatever came to our minds. I saw Cyril looking at my face in an odd way. I figured that there must have been some kind of mark from when my owner kicked me for getting in his way earlier. He knew I didn't want to talk about it though, so he didn't bring it up.

When we arrived at the park I saw just what I had expected. There were a few children playing on the slides, and their pokemon were with them. One girl wearing a pink dress slid down a slide with a Nidoran F on her lap.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" The little girl said to her Nidoran F, who smiled and nodded. I wished for a relationship with my owner that was that pleasant every night. I would find a star and wish, wish every night for my owner to be nice to me, like Chris always seemed to be to Cyril. I smiled as I watched them slide down the slide again. _They make quite a cute pair. I'm sure the human mother of the child loves her. Where are my parents? I don't even know. Did they love me? I think so, but I'm not sure. I think I was made a pet at a young age. Would I even recognize my parents if I saw them? _

"Hey, do you want to sing a song?" Cyril asked me.

"A song?" I asked. It actually sounded like a good idea to sing a song. Cyril always knew how to cheer me up.

"Yeah."

"What song should we sing?"

"I think we should just make it up as we go along. I'll start. It makes no sense, but yet it happens everywhere."

"The sound of screaming, fills the night air."

"And all of the little children, run off and go away."

"Hope and dreams are destroyed, and hearts are torn in two."

"The day a friend leaves you." Cyril laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Why are we laughing at such a depressing and horribly written song?"

"Because it's horribly written and kinda awkward."

"It's true in a way though, having a friend leave you is a horrible thing. Promise that we'll always be friends?"

"Yeah, I promise. Do you?"

"Of course."

"So let me hear it."

"I promise that we'll always be friends."

"Thanks." I smiled at Cyril, and he smiled back at me.

"So, um, what do we do know?"

"I don't know, say something random and we'll start a conversation about it."

"Is there cake?"

"The cake is a lie."

"Or is the lie a cake?"

"No silly. Lies are ideas, cakes are real objects. Objects can fall in line with certain ideas, but ideas cannot be objects."

"So are you saying that because lies are ideas things that have no ideas cannot be lies?"

"No, I'm not explaining this properly, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. So did you see the latest episode of Two People on a Boat?"

"No Cyril, my human's television is still broken."

"Oh."

"You know, someday I think we're going to look back at this day and laugh."

"Really? Why would we laugh?"

"We're good friends. I think that this is a perfect example of that. Someday when I'm in a bad mood, I'm going to look back at today and laugh."

"When are you ever in a bad mood?" I laughed.

"Maybe someday I will be."

"But what could go wrong?"

"A lot of things, but I can think of anything at the moment."


	18. A beginning and an end

**Back to the present.**

I didn't laugh like I thought I would. I smiled, but only for a fleeting second.

"Hey Kip, have you seen Soul around?" I asked Kip. Kip and the eevee laughed.

"You don't remember me? I'm Soul, sorta," The eevee said.

"Wait, you're Soul?" I asked.

"Well, I prefer Cyril, but yeah."

"But that means that you un-evolved. How'd you do that?"

"I have no clue. Isn't it great though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Soul's not very nice, and he doesn't really seem to care about you."

"I guess so, but doesn't it freak you out that you just changed back overnight?"

"A bit, it's fine though. Once we get rid of the mutation Soul will go away with it. Then it'll be just us again, just like it used to be."

"But what about Rose?"

"She's only here for Soul, once she finds out that he's never coming back and cures her own mutation she'll leave us alone."

"Um...D-doesn't that sound a bit odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem to be right somehow. It-it, it just I don't know!"

"Just calm down, it's all going to be okay. Don't over think this. Everything's going to be fine."

"A-are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" I thought I saw Cyril's eyes turn black for a moment, but figured that I was just my imagination.

"Yes, of course I do. T-to be honest, it-it hurts my brain, trying to figure this all out."

"If it hurts you to think about this than don't bother. Just trust me on this, everything's going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Misery and his team. If you want to find out how they recruited a pikachu and how they killed an emolga read one of my fanfics called "Love Starts in a Dream". <strong>

"We have brought you the dead body that you requested, as well as a new recruit," I told the master, who swam in her pond happily.

"Good job, I am quite proud of all of you! Also, your group needs a leader! Misery, I believe that you would be a great leader to this group. As for the pikachu, I think I remember you from somewhere. Did I meet you at Orglroth?" The Master asked.

"Yes, I was there. My name is Cipher, just in case you've forgotten," The pikachu said.

"How could I ever forget? Misery, you and your team should go back to your rooms, Cipher and I have some catching up to do," The Master said. We walked out of the stone room in which we conversed with the Master. Yeah, the entire place was made of stone. We walked briskly down the dark stone halls to our room. Our room was a dark stone room. There was a small window that allowed some light to get in. The small amount of light allowed us to see. There were three beds, one bunk bed and one bed that was separate from the two beds in the bunk. The beds were quite simple, just white mattresses on stone. There were stone steps leading up to the top bunk, that way I could get to it. I slept on the top bunk and Sorrow slept on the separate bed, she was the one who asked to, so I assumed that she had a reason. That left the bottom bunk for Slander. When we arrived in our room Slander walked up to me.

"Congratulations on becoming our group leader, I'm sure that you'll do a great job," Slander said.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure you'll do great," Sorrow said.

"To be honest I'm quite shocked. I really expected you to be the leader Sorrow," I said.

"I did to, but I'm sure that Master has a good reason to make you the leader," Sorrow said.`

"Thanks. So, when we were attacking those pokemon, did either of you two feel bad? Like we were doing something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, I felt like I was murdering, which I guess we were in a way," Slander said.

"It may not make sense now, but the Master knows best. Trust me," Sorrow said.

"I guess so. Hey, what about you? Did you feel odd?" I asked Sorrow.

"Well, a bit, I think killing gets easier as you do it more," Sorrow said.

"Wait, we have to kill more? I don't want to have to go through those feelings again," Slander said.

"I'm with you, but we have to do this. Don't you want an empire where nobody's ever sad again? All it'll take is a few deaths, and there will be no more sorrow. Never again will anyone shed a tear, or feel like we have. That's what S.A.V.E is for," I said. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Slander or myself, both of us needed some convincing.

"Yeah, whenever you begin to doubt just remember our goal," Sorrow said.

"Right, all for the goal. No one needs to feel the pain of abandonment," Slander said.

"Exactly. What are a few deaths to create a world with no more sadness? We'll save just as many as we kill, if not more. No one will ever be brought to the level of sadness that could create suicidal feelings, all needs will be accounted for, and a smile will be found on everyone's face. Just imagine all of those beautiful smiles. Can you see them? I imagine them every day. I just can help but smile with them. A smile on every pokemon's face, that's what I fight for every day of my life. I'll keep fighting for that until it happens. Until we live in a world where everyone smiles I will not be satisfied," Sorrow said.

"That's a noble dream," I replied.

"So what are you fighting for?" Sorrow asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, everyone here's fighting for a new world order, but each of us is fighting for something specific in that world order," Sorrow explained.

"I guess I'm fighting for hope. It seems to be something that few pokemon have. With our new world order I'm sure that everyone will have hope for a bright future," I said.

"So what about you Slander, what are you fighting for?" Sorrow asked.

"I'm fighting for family, I guess. Or at least some kind of community where everyone is accepted and loved, and where no one is cast away. Everyone can feel the joy of having companions by their side, like I do now," Slander said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. We enjoy being your teammates too," Sorrow said.


	19. Black Eyes

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to Kip prodding me in the side with his paw.

"Miss Rose, Sis and Soul are acting weird. I thought that you might want to do something about it," Kip said. He seemed calm for someone who was asking for help. It would make much more sense for him to be freaked out. If I had a sister and she began acting weirdly I'd be at least a little freaked out.

I jumped down from the seat of the boat and walked over to where Soul and Darnecia seemed to be having a conversation. Their eyes were both completely black, there was no pupils, just darkness. It was as if their life had been sucked from their eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. I waited for a while, but there was no response, they didn't even move their heads. The only thing that happened was that both of their eyes simultaneously flashed white, just for a fleeting second. "Nothing? Come on, say something... Say something!"

"Shut up!" Darnecia suddenly yelled at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Go away!" She yelled back.

"Come on. If you have a problem with me I want to hear it," I said.

"You have no place in the world. You are useless. The world would be a better place with you dead," Soul said. I was shocked.

"S-Soul...What's wrong with you two today?"

"I'm not Soul! I am Cyril and you will address me as such!" Soul, or Cyril, I guess, said.

"It seems like I'm touching everyone's nerve today. What's your deal?"

"My deal is that I want you gone," Darnecia said. I walked away from them, there was nothing else I could do. I walked back to Kip.

"Can you fix them?" Kip asked.

"Kip, you can't fix living beings," I explained.

"Are you sure? I'd say sometimes we all need a little fixing" Kip replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You can fix others, it just isn't the same as fixing objects."

"So how do I fix them then?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. My best guess is that you have to somehow spark some of their past memories together to get them to fight whatever's controlling them."

"What makes you think that something's controlling them?"

"I-isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not obvious at all."

"It's not? Are you sure? I-it seemed pretty obvious."

"No, it's not obvious at all. How did you know that?"

"It's complicated, but that's not really what matters right now, is it?"

"But, how it it possible that-"

"That all of your training hasn't given you enough knowledge comparable to the younger pokemon standing before you?"

"H-how do you know all of this?" He was right. I don't know how, but he said what I was thinking without me even saying it to him.

"You're one of the best, and all of the guys pretty much melt in your hands. Am I correct?" He seemed pretty nervous for someone who was revealing my life story to me.

"This is impossible, you can't possibly know all of this." _How does he know what I'm thinking before I even say it? This makes no sense. _

"You're wondering how I know all of this, aren't you?" He hung his head. "Sorry if this is freaking you out, but I'm tired of hiding my talent. I know you can understand, you have some kind of talent with your legs, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm the fastest girl I know. Please, tell me how you know all of this."

"Of course." His head jumped back up. "Most of it's based on what I've observed. For example, your legs tightened when I mentioned my secret talent, so I knew that your talent had something to do with your legs. The rest are by the mostly the same type of logic, but a much more complex form of it."

"This is amazing! Why would you hide your talent for so long?"

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid. Afraid that everyone would think that I'm a freak, and that they wouldn't like me anymore." I brushed my body against his reassuringly.

"I don't think you're a freak at all."

"You're still doing it, probably subconsciously though."

"Doing what?"

"You're expecting me to fall for you, just like most guys do. You expect that because you're making psychical contact with me I'm going to act just like they all do. I don't blame you for thinking that though, anyone who's lived their entire life with pretty much every guy falling all over them would most likely expect me to as well."

"Sorry. I guess it's a habit, not really a good habit to have though."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" She asked, as if wasn't obvious enough.<p>

"Look at the sunset again and ask me what's wrong," I said.

"Oh, that. Look, I know time is running out, but we just need to change our plan a little bit," she said.

"And what do you suggest Jirachi? There's nothing we can do but sit here and wait!" The wind howled, as if mocking my angry tone. The grass swayed in the wind, and the stone building near us shone with a purple light as usual. It would be a mistake to call the meeting place of the legendary pokemon normal though. It was built in the shape of a colosseum, and all of the bricks used to create it were purple.

"First of all, you've got to chill out. Yelling won't help anything Mew."

"I know. Sorry."

"Let's go find Dess, and we can see how she's progressing. Who knows, maybe she's already found them."

"We can't just leave, you know that."

"And why can't we?" She flew upwards a few feet and then winked at me. We both knew that Arceus would be mad if we left, but she was too adventurous to care.

"So you're going to find Dess alone?"

"No silly, you're coming with me. Come on, we both know that I can't do this alone, and what do you have to loose? Arceus actually likes you, and you know how rare it is for him to like anything."

"You're so lucky we're best friends." I flew up to meet her.

"I know." And with that we both flew off to find Dess, beginning our reckless adventure together.


	20. Mew and Jirachi

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating Soul for so long. I felt like I had driven the story into an inescapable void of suck, and so I decided to take some time away to reflect, and come up with an idea on how to save the story. Make sure to review so I know what I'm doing wrong, or right! :) This chapter is written from Soul's POV.**

Darkness. All I could see is darkness. I could walk, however. I found that out soon enough by taking a few steps forward. Without vantage point, however, it seemed as if I weren't really moving at all.

"What the heck is this? Aren't I on a boat? What am I, dead?" I shouted into the empty space. My voice echoed around me.

"Hello, dearest Soul. Thank you for the body. It feels ever so... nice to be in control again," a voice said.

"Who... Mutation! Arceus darn it! I can't believe you've already gotten this much power over me!" I yell.

"You underestimated me. Do you really think that I am too weak to take control? Once I took back of your brain, the rest was easy going. Of course, no invasion can happen without... damages," the mutation said.

"Damages? What did you do to me?!"

"I just took a little bit of everything. Not that it matters now; I'm in control!" Suddenly the world flashed red around me, but only for a moment or two. "See! You're lucky that I'm not strong enough to finish you off yet. But I will be, oh I will be. And I've even spread! I hope you aren't too fond of your friend Darnecia. Apparently you two are really linked together. It makes the conquering all the easier."

"Darnecia!

"It's not use, no one can hear your screams here."

"Darnecia! No... Not, it can't be true. Take me, kill me, slice me up into shreds, I don't care. But don't you dare hurt my friends!"

"Oh, isn't someone getting testy. What're you going to do? You're trapped. I've got all the power now."

"No. No! No!" I shut my eyes and I screamed. I screamed for who knows how long, really, it must've been at least a minute. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the boat, staring into Darnecia's eyes.

"What just..." I started.

"I have no idea, but we're back! That mutation thing is scarier than I thought, we need to figure out how to cure it as soon as possible," Darnecia said. I look to my left and see Kip and Rose staring at us.

"Wait. What just happened?" Rose asked.

"The mutation temporarily took Soul over. As for what happened to Darnecia, I'd say it has something to do with how they're linked together now," Kip said.

"There you two are. Arceus, I hope we got this right, or this is going to be really awkward. You two are Soul and Darnecia, right?" I heard a voice from the window of the boat. When I looked, I saw Mew and Jirachi looking at us. _Legendary pokemon! What are they doing here? _

"Y-yeah, that's us. What's up?" Darnecia asked.

"Finally! You have no idea how long we've been looking!" Jirachi said.

"Seriously, it's been a really long journey. So anyways, we just need to take you two somewhere special. A little island retreat, you could say," Mew said.

"Why? We're kinda in the middle of something," Darnecia said.

"No you're not!" Jirachi said. Before I could respond, I found myself in a new place. A meadow of sorts, with just me, Darnecia, and Mew. Near us there was a large colosseum, about a few hundred steps away.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I teleported you here! It makes things much more simple than arguing with you in front of those other pokemon. They can't know why we're here. So you two are our new gemini. Huh, you look less like each other than I would have expected. I guess Dess is the expert, though. So have you two learned any cool tricks yet? Can you say things at the same time?"

"I don't think so," we both said at the same time. Jirachi laughed.

"Oh, you two are so funny!" Jirachi said.

"We didn't mean to do that-" I started.

"It was just a coincidence," Darnecia finished. Jirachi erupted into a laughing fit.

"Oh, you two are just too good!" Jirachi said while still laughing.

"Is she usually like this?" I asked Mew.

"Not to this much of an extent, no. She's like this when she's happier than usual, though," Mew said.

"Why's she so happy?" Darnecia asked. Jirachi's laughing finally calms down.

"Because we finally found our geminis! You have no idea how hard we've been searching for you," Jirachi said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, these three whole days have really been... Oh dear... Arceus is going to be so mad that we left when we weren't supposed to!" Mew exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he likes you. I'm sure you can work some of your magic," Jirachi said, nuzzling Mew. Mew blushed.

"It doesn't work like that. Just because he likes me doesn't mean he's going to let us off with just a warning," Mew said.

"But we found the geminis! I'd say that we should be rewarded, not punished!" Jirachi said.

"If only life worked like that," Mew said.

"You know. I always thought that you two would have different personalities," I said. Mew looked at me oddly.

"What did you expect us to act like?" Mew asked. Jirachi and Mew looked at me expectantly.

"I've always thought that Mew was a fun-loving, mischievous, and energetic pokemon. And that Jirachi... Well, okay, I've always thought that Jirachi was like this. Maybe a little more tired, though," I said.

"He used to be as you described. But then he got in trouble with Arceus. He's never been the same since," Jirachi said.

"He talked some sense into me. My actions have consequences, so I need to be careful to help make the world a better place for everyone else, not just for me," Mew said.

"He pretty much changed over-night. But he used to be way more fun, I swear," Jirachi said.

"So you don't like the new me?" Mew asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I like the real you; and this surely isn't it," Jirachi said.

"Let's just let this go. I really don't want to get in an argument with my best friend," Mew said.

"So what's in that colosseum over there?" I asked.

"The other legendary pokemon! Have you ever wanted to meet Shaymin, Dialga, Palkia, et cetra? They're all there, and would like to meet you as well," Mew said.

"Cool! So that's where we're going, right?" Darnecia asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We have to bring you in some time, and it might as well be now," Mew said.

"Any tips for whom we should talk to, or whom we should avoid?" I ask.

"Yeah," Mew said, "talk to Shaymin first. She was one of the best friends of the old geminis."


	21. Melody's Echo

**To avoid confusion on my part, the story is changing to present tense narration.**

Ugh... What's this feeling in my head? It's not pain... but it's not a good feeling all the same.

I look around and see an expanse of trees. I must be in a forest... I don't remember being in a forest. Come to think of it, I don't remember much at all. My name, friends and family that I may have had... I don't remember any of it. I continue to try to remember for a few minutes, but to no avail. Whatever memories I have want to stay hidden.

Well this isn't good, is it? It's funny, though, I almost feel... relieved. As if, by forgetting everything, a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. But someone who knows me should be around here. It would only make sense. I must've just crashed into a tree or something. I'll find someone who knows me and this will all be cleared up... So why do I keep feeling like I don't want to remember?

"Hello?" I call out into the expanse. I listen for a response, but hear nothing albeit for the slight rustling of the trees in the wind. Nothing... I guess I didn't expect one, anyways. Wait... There's a sound in the distance. It's faint, but somehow loud all the same. It sounds like a river, I think. That's perfect. I need water to live, anyways. I may as well get some now. It's kinda dark, I guess it would be a good idea to get some water and find a place to sleep.

Plus, if the absolutely nothing I remember about other pokemon is correct, there's bound to be other pokemon around the river. It's worth a try.

I walk in the direction of the river, and the sound gets louder and louder. Huh... It doesn't really sound like a river, maybe it's the ocean?

After a few more minutes of walking, I see that my first guess was partly correct. It's a river of sorts with a small waterfall. Under the waterfall I see the shape of a pokemon, but I can't quite make our much of what he or she looks like. I guess the only thing to do is get closer.

As I walk closer the shape looks more and more like a leafeon. A female one, I can tell from her scent. I walk through the river until I reach her.

"Hello," I say. She looks at me, her fur wet from the waterfall.

"Hi!" She responds. "Did you come to enjoy the waterfall too?" She moves away from me a tad. "There, now there's room for two." I stand under the waterfall and feel the water pouring down on me. "Feels nice, doesn't it? My name's Melody, what's yours?" My name? I can't seem to even remember that... Well this is embarrassing.

"My name's... I don't remember what my name is," I say.

"You don't?"

"No. I woke up near here with no memories of my past at all. My name eludes me as well."

"Well we need something to call you. Let's call you... Echo. What do you think?"

"It sounds good."

"And now we are the musically named duo! Spreading songs of cheer to the pokemon of the world!"

"Or we're two crazy pokemon standing underneath a waterfall."

"Yes, we're probably the second one. But it's much more fun to think of ourselves as heroes."

"I guess so." I adjust my head. The water pouring down on me feels nice in some odd way. Melody looks at me and laughs. "Why're you laughing at me?"

"You seem so happy here. It's nice to see. It's almost like you belong here." I laugh.

"Maybe losing my memory wasn't such a bad thing. I seem to have made a new friend through it. is the best friend I remember ever having." I say jokingly.

"Aw, not me?" She sighs. "It's hard to compete with . Still, though, I'm honored to be your second choice."

"Well..."

"Oh dear." I laugh, and she laughs along with me.

"So are there others? Do you live alone, are are there other pokemon around here? Sorry if this question is completely out of the blue."

"It's fine and as for your question, not really. I see other pokemon around, but you're the first one I've had a decent conversation with in a while. Speaking of that do you want to continue this conversation on shore?"

"Sure." I step out of the waterfall and follow her to shore. She shakes the water off, and I mimic her.

"So you really don't remember anything..."

"Unfortunately, no, I don't remember anything."

"I guess you get a chance at a new beginning. You know, if your old life was unsatisfactory or something."

"Yeah. A fresh start isn't anything to frown upon."

"So what should we do now? Do you have any burning questions?"

"Not really."

"Hm... So what do you want to do with your life? Now that you have a chance to start over an all?"

"You know, I don't really know. I don't know enough to really say. But being here, with you, I don't think I would mind living like this."

"Aw. Well aren't you a little sweetheart? You know, I don't think I would terribly mind this either. You seem nice, Echo, from what I've seen of you. If we did end up spending our lives together, I wouldn't be disappointed. And I got to name you. That's always fun!" She smiles at me. Her smile is contagious, I can't help but smile back.

"I wonder... How did you lose your memories? I know you don't know the answer. But if we want to figure out who you are, it's as good a start as any."

"But do we really want to know? What if I used to be some kind of killer or something?"

"That's not possible. You can change the memories, but not the pokemon. And you, Echo, have a heart of gold." I blush.

"I guess you're right... Still, I don't see any reason to look for answers. I'll let them come, but if they don't, there's no point in wasting energy searching them out."

"You just don't want to leave me, do you?"

"Not particularly. I'd like to get to know you better. You're a great girl, from what I've seen of you."

"Better than ?"

"Much better than ."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really?"

"Unless you count the Flareon my parents wanted to be my mate. But anything he says isn't something I consider nice, even if it sounds nice. Just because I don't like the guy." She yawns. It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep"

"Yeah. So how is this going to work?"

"Well, the nights get pretty cold here, and I'm not good with the cold. So I was thinking we could find a nice tree and sleep next to each other? You know, for warmth?"

"Sure, if it'd make you feel more comfortable." And so she leads me to a tree, and we both lie down on the ground, I'm cuddled up next to her. And somehow... Somehow this feels like home.


	22. The Fiery Jaws of Love

I open my eyes to the forest, with the river nearby. Melody's gone, though. I wonder where she went. She'll be back soon, right? She has to be, why wouldn't she be? Unless something bad happened to her.

I'm sure I'm just worrying over nothing. She probably just went to go get some food or something. I am pretty hungry. I don't remember ever having eaten, but I can assume it's been longer than it should be. And I'm thirsty, too. Well at least that's a problem I can take care of easily.

I walk over to the river and take a drink of water. It's refreshing, that's for sure. My head feels slightly better, and I didn't even know that it felt bad in any way.

"So you're Melody's mate, eh?" A voice from behind me says. I turn around to see a flareon looking at me menacingly. Well this can't end well.

"No, I just met her yesterday," I say.

"And you've already become her mate. You're a sly one, I'll give you that," the flareon says.

"No. I'm just a friend."

"Then why were you sleeping right next to her? That's a pretty romantic thing to do for just friends."

"It gets cold at night, and she doesn't like the cold."

"And you expect me to believe that?" His eyes seem to study me. "You don't look like anything special. I don't see why she chose you over me. Whatever her reason was, she can't chose you over me if you're not alive."

"You're going to kill me?"

"Of course." I grit my teeth, trying to hide my fear.

"I'd like to see you try." I take a battle position, trying to be ready for anything. I don't remember much how to battle... This doesn't have a good chance of ending well at all. The flareon circles me, probably waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Such a pathetic little umbreon, aren't you? What was your name, Echo? You're weak, I can see it in your eyes. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you leave now, and never talk to Melody again, I'll let you live. It's your choice, you can die here, or run away with your tail between your legs. So, what'll it be? Do you feel like staying alive?"

"What'll you do to Melody if I leave?"

"Nothing. She'll just be my mate. I'm sure she'll have no problems with that." He licks his lips. I shiver.

"Really, now? Because that's not what I heard her say about you."

"Oh really? You've got one chance, leave now, unless you intend to die."

"I guess I intend to die, then." He lunges at me, and I instinctively dodge out of the way.

"Well, you're not as worthless as I thought. This could actually be fun. I look forward to killing you and drowning your dead body in the river."

"Well, you seemed to have planned this out in a decent amount of detail. But your plan will be cut short. You can't throw my dead body in the river if you never kill me."

"You've got guts, I'll give you that, but that's all you've got." He lunges at me again, this time I lunge at him as well, we push one another down to the ground. We both get up quickly and study one another, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"So, what's the point of killing me, anyways? Do you really think Melody's just going to magically fall in love with you if you kill one of her friends?"

"I'll just tell her that you ran away once you heard the truth about her."

"The truth?"

"Yes. The truth which she tries so hard to forget. The destiny which she tries to escape. Would you like to hear it?"

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Everyone's entitled to his or her own secrets and flaws."

"Well I'll tell you anyways. She's-" I shot a some kind of dark ball (which reminds me of a shadow) at him, connecting with his face and knocking him backwards a few feet. "Well someone's quite eager to stay away from his mate's secrets. I applaud your efforts. Maybe I'll just kill you without telling you, if you're really that eager to keep it a secret. But then again, what more of a fitting end than to die right after knowing? She wasn't born in the wild, like we were. She was a pet, a toy of humans. If I hadn't saved her and brought her back to her family she always would have been. She doesn't have the fierce spirit that you and I have, she's a pet at heart." I laugh.

"All that buildup for that? Here's a question, why do I care? I don't! Melody is still Melody, her past is a matter of no concern to me."

"History repeats its self. She was raised weak, she always will be weak, your children will be weak. Well, they would be, if I didn't stop you two right now."

"So then, why are you so eager, huh? Let's be honest, neither of us really cares if she was raised by humans. And why would we?"

"Well then, it looks like I'm actually going to have to kill you. I tried to save your life, but you give me no other choice. Goodbye, I hope you have a nice afterlife."

"You stole my line." He shoots a ball of fire at me, which I duck under to avoid, but that moves me right into his frontal assault. He bites my neck, his jaws coming down hard, and releasing flames. I scream in pain.

I struggle to move my mouth and shot another ball of darkness at him. He doesn't see it coming, and it makes direct contact with his face, forcing him to let go of my neck. He takes a few steps back.

"That actually stung a little." His face betrays him, distorting in odd ways to cope with the pain.

"Cut it with the tough guy act. You're in just as much pain as I am."

"Well aren't you a perceptive little umbreon? No matter, you can't possibly defeat me."

"And why not?"

"Because I am me."

"That is the worst logic I've ever heard."

He lunges at me, I try to dodge to my left, but he shoots fire just to the left of me. I stop to avoid the fire. He clamps down on my neck, jaws ablaze. I try to knock him off, but his jaws stay firmly attached to my neck. I can feel the life draining from me. Each moment I feel less and less real. Like I'm fading away... He was right, he is more powerful. Is this really the end? I don't even know who I am, I never even learned the secrets of my past...

I hear a melody. It sounds beautiful. A soft siren's song dragging me down to the abyss.

Hello, death. You came early, but I have no choice but to welcome you...

**As always, don't forget to review! It helps me to be motivated to publish more chapters! :)**


	23. Elise

I wake up in a cage. The door to the cage is open, but it's still a cage. I remember now... I'm not Echo... I'm Soul... But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being knocked out by that flareon.

"Well hello there. Don't be shy, come on out. I don't bite, I promise," a female voice says. I cautiously step out of the cage to see a smiling espeon looking at me. She looks different from Heart. Her face is slightly thinner, and she's smaller than Heart was in espeon form, but just a little bit. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Elise." I look around the room. It looks like a scientist's room. There's many chemicals and formulas, and many papers as well.

"I'm Soul. Where am I?" I ask. "Would you happen to have seen a leafeon, a vulpix, or another umbreon around here, have you?"

"Ah. No... Not really," Elise says.

"Not really? So is that a yes, or a no?" I ask.

"It's a no," Elise says.

"Where did you find me? I ask.

"You were unconscious in the woods. In a pretty bad state, too. That's why you were in the cage. So that you didn't hurt yourself. I left the door open once you were in stable condition."

"I have to go find Melody."

"Melody? Is that the leafeon you were looking for? She was the one who led me to you. She asked me to take care of you. She said she had to go back to her family, and that she'd never come back."

"Then I need to go find Darnecia."

"You've been out for a few days. It's already over. She sacrificed herself to save the world. And Rose died along with her. I'm sorry. You're the only one left..." This seems odd. It's almost like she's lying to keep me here. Who is she, really? "I know it must be a lot to take in. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"I... I don't believe you."

"That's the first stage, yes. Denial, then anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Oh dear, I would hate to be around when the anger kicks in. Don't stop believing that everything is a lie until I'm at a safe distance!" Elise giggles.

"So... um... What do you do here?"

"I do genetic experiments. I'm currently working on a process that would force a pokemon to evolve."

"What? That's crazy!"

"I'd never use it, of course. But, in the name of science, I have to see if it's possible. It is. I just need to make a few more adjustments to make it instantaneous. The process now still takes a few months."

"How do you go about testing something like that?"

"The last experiment involved me as a lab-rattata. The mutations took a while, and weren't as painless as I would have liked, but they did work. I am, after all, an espeon, and not an eevee anymore."

"Huh. I didn't really think of it as possible."

"Yeah, most pokemon wouldn't. Humans are supposed to be the great scientists, whereas we're supposed to be the muscle. But I don't see why we can't be as smart, if not smarter than humans. No human I know of can force evolution, so we're ahead in that regard... But they do have those rare candies of theirs. The thing with those is, you don't learn how to use your power and physical changes gradually. Thus, rare candies can ruin a pokemon, if not used very carefully. But I'm hoping to create a form of evolution that avoids those problems. That, of course, is not an easy thing to do. But that's why I spend time on it. It wouldn't be fun if it weren't a puzzle." Wait, if she's an expert on genetic mutations, then maybe she can take care of my mutation!

"Hey, I need you help. You're an expert of genetics, right? I have a pesky mutation going on, is there anything you can do about it?"

"Yes. I've already taken care of it, actually. But you need to take it easy for the next few days. Nothing more than a light walk for you, okay?"

"I-it's already gone? You are officially the best geneticist - or whatever - ever."

"It wasn't easy, but I'm glad you appreciate the work it took. That make it all worth it."

"I still don't trust you, though."

"I wouldn't expect you to. After all, you just met me. And you're tired. Should I take you to your room? You've developed some temporary sleep-walking problems, so you'll be locked up. Sorry about that. There are many dangerous chemicals around here, and I would hate for you to accidentally spill them on yourself."

"Sleep-walking... Well, a temporary sleep-walking problem is worth it for to have the mutation be gone. But then, shouldn't I be turning back into an eevee?"

"I didn't reverse every mutation to you, that would have been too dangerous. I just got rid of the growth and personality of it. That mutation was freaky, whatever it was. To have developed its own personality... So I'm sorry to say that you're stuck as an umbreon, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Phew. I personally prefer umbreons, anyway, plus, with our body types being so similar, it makes it easier to help you with things like that mutation."

"Good point... What do I do with my life now, though? Every life goal I had has been completed."

"Create new ones."

"But what would I do?"

"Settle down with a nice girl, go on an epic adventure, become the world's best dancing pokemon. The options are limitless."

"I am not going to dance."

"That's up to you. I only pointed it out as one of many options. So shall I lead you to your room? You must be tired." I nod, and Elise leads me to a small room.

The whole room is made of some kind of gray metal, and there's not much there. Just an air duct and the type of bed a human would leave for a pet. It's purple. It's not as bad as pink, but it's not my favorite color. It reminds me of stuck up pets who think they're some kind of royalty or something.

"Sorry the room isn't the best. I've busy making sure you survive, and never really got to doing much for your room."

"It's fine. Thank you for what you've done. I'm still pretty sure you're lying about everything."

"Glad to know. Get some good rest, okay? Your body needs it."

And then the door was closed and locked. There was only a small amount of light in the room, coming from a lightbulb above me that I had missed earlier. I guess there's nothing I can do now but comply. But something's up here, and I'm going to figure out what.


End file.
